


The Merchant and The Mercenary

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Chris as Noble, EmiMike/MichEmil Exchange 2017, Emil as a Mercenary, Frustration, Life Debt, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medieval Medicine, Michele as a Merchent, Michele gets Lost, Past Violence, Sexy, Shopping, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele is a merchant on his way to Prague.  He gets lost and finds a hurt man on the side of the road.  They find shelter at Count Giacometti's Castle.  The story follows Emil and Michele on their adventures.  Most of the other skaters will make some sort of an appearance later in the story.This fic is a gift for tumbler user made-of-spade, and is part of the EmiMike/MichEmil Exchange 2017.





	1. In the Ditch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for tumbler user made-of-spade, and is part of the EmiMike/MichEmil Exchange 2017. 
> 
> My prompt was as follows: I found my happiness in a ditch: Medieval AU Merchant Michele and mercenary Emil. Michele’s going to Prague to sell some Italian cloths. It’s his first time going to Central Europe and he gets lost in the countryside. It’s about to rain, there is nothing around and so he urges the horses to speed up. He almost misses the person lying in a ditch near the road. He stops and drags Emil into the carriage. He notices that the blond man is covered in blood and dirt. The rain starts and Michele stays in the carriage taking care of the unconscious man, thinking about what may have happened to him. Emil wakes up later, surprised he is alive. He swears to protect Michele for the rest of his life, because he doesn’t know how else he could repay him.
> 
> Once I started this prompt, I realized it was going to be longer than I could write by the exchange date. Therefore, Chapter 1 is the gift and is safe for work. Chapter 2 and the following chapters will be have a higher rating and will not be safe for work. I hope you all enjoy.

Michele came slowly awake.  As his eyes focused on the ceiling of the caravan, he listened to the camp outside and heard nothing.  Usually by now, the camp would be bustling and noisy as the guards and the guide got ready for the day’s journey.  Michele sighed as he sat up in his bed in the caravan.  He wasn’t ready to face whatever crisis was about to unfold. This trip had been a disaster before it began.  He had argued with the head guard and the guide before they had even left Milan.  They had been trying to treat him like a typical noble, which Michele was anything but.  He wanted to pull his own weight on the trip and he was willing to get his hands dirty. However, the guard and the guide insisted on treating him like a child, which with Michele’s pride simply would not do. He really wished that Sara had come on this trip with him. She usually handled the hiring and interacting with the guards and the guides for their trips.  Michele was a genius when it came to business. He was one of the most successful merchants in Milan.  He could win over just about any other merchant that he interacted with and walk away with the better bargain. However, his personality lacked a little something to be desired when interacting with other types of people.  He tended to be too direct and blunt to make friends easily. And this facet of his personality had been the problem when interfacing with his current traveling companions.  Things had escalated too quickly and neither party was willing to back down. Michele quickly found that he disliked taking long trade trips without his sister.  She had been the one to smooth the way between him and the other people he needed in order to make the trip.  She was likable and outgoing which normally balanced Michele’s more introverted personality. Sara had planned the trip like normal but she had stayed behind in Milan.  She had recently gotten engaged but her fiancé had passed away suddenly.   She had stayed behind in order to grieve.  Michele had been reluctant to leave her but she had insisted.  The plans had already been made and financially they needed a successful venture. And that is how Michele ended up here in this situation. Michele quickly dressed and walked out of the caravan wagon to find the camp cold and empty.  Michele stood there blinking for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. 

_ They just left?  Was I that hard to deal with? Damn, I have never been ditched by my guide before.  How am I supposed to make it to Prague?  They actually left a note?! _

 

Lord Crispino,

 

It seems that our personalities are not compatible, at least not for a long journey.  We have left you a map with your route marked out.  We have taken only enough gold to cover our expenses for the portion of the journey we have traveled. We wish you the best of luck.

 

It was signed by both the guide and the guards. 

 

Michele thought  _ Well that is spectacular. We are never hiring that sorry outfit again.  What do I do now?  This is turning out to be the worst trip, ever. Why did I let Victor talk me into this?    _      


Michele had never been to Prague before but other merchants had told him that there was a fantastic market there.  Many of his guildmates including his friend, Victor, had made a hefty sum at the Prague market which was what prompted him to take this disaster of a trip. Michele had planned to make one trip to Prague before the roads became impassable in the winter.  He was hoping to make enough on this trip to keep his household comfortable for the winter and to outfit his caravans in the spring.  Currently, it was not looking good for him or the trip.  Michele went back into his caravan and got some cheese and bread that he had stored there. It was a simple meal but would do for breakfast.   He didn’t even attempt to make a fire.  He picked up the map the guide had left.  Michele had, of course, been educated since he was the only son of an Italian Baron.  Part of that education had been on how to read a map.  It was the part of his education that Michele had not excelled in.  Michele pondered the map and wondered where in the world he was supposed to go.  He turned the map around thinking a different view might help him make some sense of the scratches on the paper that were supposed to signify directions to his destination. Michele finally decided on a route.  He just prayed it got him to Prague and that he didn’t end up in Sweden or Russia.  He put the map away and then hooked the horses up to the caravan.  At least he could do that himself.  Maybe he could hire another guide and some more guards in the next town he came to.  As the horses settled into a rhythm on the road, Michele began to get lost in his brooding.   _ It is early fall.  Why is it still so goddamn hot? Even with this setback, I still should have plenty of time to get to Prague and get home before the first snow. It’s not a complete loss, yet. _

Michele got so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to pay attention to the road.  He was used to having Sara or a guide to keep him on track. He missed a turn at one of the crossroads.  When he finally shook himself out of his brooding and looked up he found he was lost. He should have come to a town by now if he was still on the route marked by the map. But when Michele looked around at the landscape all he saw was a whole lot of nothing besides grass. Hopefully, he could find a town or a farm soon where he could ask for directions, and get back on track.

_ Can this trip get any worse?  _ Michele thought.

And then Michele saw the storm clouds roll in.  

_ Damn. It’s going to rain.  I hate the rain.  I could just get into the caravan but I hate to leave the horses out in this weather.  Maybe I can find some shelter for the horses down the road a bit.  This is turning into a really bad day. _

He encouraged the horses to pick up their pace and he scanned the countryside for suitable shelter from the incoming storm.  He was so focused on finding shelter that he almost missed it.  In the last rays of light as the storm rolled in, there was a flash of silver as the light reflected off of something metallic. And there was some blue beside the road where there should have only been green. Curious, Michele slowed the horses to take a look.  

_ Is that a body?  _

As Michele watched, the body’s chest rose and fell slightly.

_ Oh. God.  They are still alive. _

Michele stopped the horses and climbed down off his wagon.  He ran over and saw that the body was a man.  A rather big man at that.  He was taller and more muscular than Michele.  It looked like someone had stabbed the man and left him for dead.

_ I can’t just leave him here to die.  Hold on, what if he is a killer and deserved it? But what if he is a victim and didn’t? I’ll just have to deal with whoever he is if I can keep him alive.  How in Heaven’s name am I going to get this brute into the caravan? _

Michele finally settled on kneeling down beside the man wrapping the man’s arms about his neck and leveraging the body onto his back.  He very slowly carried the man to the caravan and dumped him on his bed.  

_ The first thing I need to do is stop the bleeding.   _

Michele pulled out a box that contained scraps of material.  He picked out some coarse linen to use as a bandage.  He applied pressure to the wound and the bleeding finally trickled to a stop.  Sara had forced Michele to learn some basic first aide before one of their many caravan trips.  He was grateful for that training now.  He cleaned the wounds, and then he stitched the wounds together.  It wasn’t the prettiest sewing job ever.  If the man lived, he would probably have scars from the wounds but it was the best that Michele could do.  He then bound the wound with a clean piece of linen.  

_ That is the best I can do for him.  I’d better see if I can find a town with a doctor.  This man might need more help that I can give him.   _

Michele looked down at the man for a moment.  

_ Why do I feel the need to save this man?  Many would just pass by and leave him where he lay.   _

Michele brushed back a lock of the man’s unruly brown hair. 

_ I wonder what color his eyes are?  _

Michele shook his head to dispel the silliness that was currently taking up residence in his mind.   _ I probably should see if I can rouse him and get him to drink some water.  _

Michele got his flask of water and moved to sit next to the bed.  He gently shook the man to see if he could bring him to consciousness.  The man’s eyes opened.  They were the most startling color of blue like rare cobalt dye.  

Michele said, “You have been injured.  You need to drink some water.  I will help you.”

The man groaned in pain.  

Michele said, “I am sorry.  I don’t have anything to give you for the pain, but I am going to try to find you a doctor.”

Michele wasn’t sure if the man could understand anything he was saying.  He tilted the man’s head up and helped him get a drink of water.  He watched to make sure that the man swallowed and didn’t choke.  He repeated the motion a couple of more times before the man closed his eyes, losing consciousness.  

_ Well, being able to wake him is a good sign but I need to find a doctor.  I wish I was more familiar with the area or that the guide hadn’t left.  But if I had stayed with the guide then I wouldn’t have come down this path and he probably would have died. _

Michele exited the caravan and got up onto the driver’s seat.  It had started to rain.  Michele urged the horses forward down the road that was turning into mud.  He scanned the countryside looking for a house, a village or something.  Anyone that could help this man.  He finally saw a castle in the distance.  The rain was coming down harder and at an angle now.  It was getting difficult to see.  The rain was also creeping underneath the eaves of the caravan getting Michele wet.  He was beginning to get a bit chilled.  The temperature had dropped quite a bit with the arrival of the rain. He was just beginning to shiver when he finally got close to the castle.

_ This is the home of some court nobility.  I hope they will be willing to help us.  My family is minor nobility but that might not be good enough for whoever lives here.   _

He pulled the caravan up in the courtyard of the castle.  The courtyard was empty probably because of the rain.  Before he could get down off of the caravan, an armed man walked into the courtyard. 

_ Of course they would have a guard on watch, and would have reported my approach long before I got here. _

“Who are you and what is your business here?” The man asked.

“I am the Honourable Michele Crispino.  I am a cloth merchant from Milan.  I came upon a hurt man during my travels, and I am looking for some help for him. And a place for us to rest out of the weather.  Would your master be so kind as to help us?” Michele replied.

“I will asked him.  Stay here.” The man replied.

The man went back inside the castle.  It seemed like forever before he came back out again.

“My master said he would help the two of you.  Be grateful.  You are to come inside.  He is having a room prepared for the both of you and is summoning his personal doctor to look at your injured friend.” The man said. 

Michele frowned at the guard’s sharp words but replied, “Tell your master thank you.”

Michele got down off the caravan seat to speak with the guard further. 

The man said, “My master requests you join him for dinner after you see your friend settled and have a chance to clean up.” 

Michele looked down at his clothes.  They were ruined with water and blood.  He hadn’t even noticed the blood on the clothes in his haste to find help for the injured man.

_ Eh, these will end up in the rag bin.  Glad I brought extra work clothes.  I am also glad Sara made me bring a couple sets of my court clothes.  I would hate to go to dinner with this lord in my work clothes.  _

Michele, still stinging from the guard’s unruly tone, said, “Have someone bring my friend up.  He is quite a big man and beyond my capabilities to move.”

The man said, “I will do it.  I should be able to move him.”

Michele nodded.  Michele opened the caravan and man went inside. He picked up the injured man like he weighed nothing.  He carried him into the house and to the room that had been prepared for him.  Michele followed along behind feeling a bit like a lost child.  While he was following the guard, Giacometti’s staff started unloading the caravan.  They took Michele’s things to the room that was prepared for him.  The stable boy, Leo, took care of Michele’s horses. He dried them off and he combed them.  Then he put a blanket on each of them to help warm them from the cold of the rain.  He also made sure that they had fresh water and feed.

The guard, Otabek, took the unconscious man to an elaborate room on the second floor of the castle.  It had a large four poster bed in the center of the room.  The walls were covered in rich tapestries.  It also had a lovely wardrobe on one wall and a washstand.  The window opened into the courtyard.   

_ Giacometti must either be rich or a high ranking noble or both.  The rooms are richly furnished and those tapestries are made of high quality materials.  They are nearly as good as what Sara makes.  _

Once he had him settled in the bed, he turned to Michele.  “Your room is right across the hall.  Count Giacometti thought you would like to stay close. They should be bringing your things up now.”  A servant cleared her throat in the hallway.  

She said, “Master said to tell you that the doctor has been sent for and should be here soon.”

Michele replied, “Thank you.”

He turned to Otabek and said, “I will stay with him until the doctor arrives.”

Otabek replied, “That will be fine.  Dinner is in two candle marks.  We will send someone for you when it's time.  

Michele nodded and sat down in a chair by the bed. He just sat there watching his charge breath. 

_ Please just keep breathing. He is going to die, isn’t he.  He is going to suffer from my bad luck.  Oh God he is going to die and it’s going to be my fault.  Wait, why do I feel responsible for him.  I found him on the side of the road thrown away like a piece of rubbish. I hope you wake up soon. Please don’t die.  I have so many things to ask you like what is your name?  Where are you from?  What happened to you?  I hope you wake up so that I can ask you these questions.  Whatever happened, it must have been terrible for you to end up like this.  I am very glad I got lost today so that I could find you.  Please just open your eyes.  They are such a pretty color.  I want to see them again.  _

The doctor arrived and interrupted Michele’s thoughts. 

Michele said, “Doctor, thank God you are here.  Will he make it?”

The doctor replied, “Let me take a look.”

Michele hovered over the doctor while he took a look at the man.  Finally, the doctor had had enough.  

The doctor said, “Son, give me some room to work. Why don’t you go clean up or something.”

Michele looked down at his clothes and remembered that they were covered with mud and blood. He also remembered he was supposed to go down to dinner.

Michele replied, “Alright.  I’ll be back soon.”

Michele went across the hall and found that all of his things had been moved into the room including his inventory of expensive Italian silks.  He changed his clothes and used the washstand to clean the blood off his hands and face.  Once he was presentable, he looked over his inventory.  Satisfied that nothing was ruined, he mentally prepared himself to meet his host.   _ Count Giacometti?  I wonder what he is like?  I guess I will find out soon enough. _

He heard a knock on his door.  It was a servant who was there to escort him to the dining hall. Michele followed the servant through the castle finally realizing how big it really was.  He could easily get lost in this place.  When they got to the dining room, the servant held open the door and Michele went inside.  He observed a good-looking blonde man sitting at the head of the table.  He stood when he saw Michele enter the room.  

The man said, “Michele Crispino, I presume?”

Michele replied, “The Honourable Michele Crispino, son of the Baron Crispino, and you must be Count Giacometti.”

Count Giacometti said, “Yes, I am.  But please call me Christophe.”

Michele replied, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Christophe.  You may call me Michele.”

Christophe said, “Well then Michele, sit down and let’s get to know each other better since it looks like you may be my guest for awhile.  At least until your friend recovers.”

The servants brought in the first course of the meal which was a rich soup.  Michele forced himself to eat a few bites even though he wasn’t all that hungry.

Christophe said, “My man says you are a merchant.  Where do you hail from?”

Michele replied, “From Milan.  I trade in expensive Italian cloths.”

Christophe asked, “How did you end up here?  We are not on any major trade routes.”

Michele sighed as he admitted, “I took a wrong turn.”

Christophe asked, “What about your guards or guide?  My man said you traveled alone with no party.”

Michele sighed and replied, “They abandoned me.  Evidently I am difficult to work for.”

Michele cast his eyes downward and thought  _ Why did he have to ask?  I hate looking the fool.  _

Christophe said, “Hmm.  How unfortunate for you, but fortunate for me because now I have guests.”

Michele looked up, surprised to see the honesty in Christophe's face.  

Christophe said, “You see, we are a bit out of the way here.  We do not get visitors often.  And I was beginning to get a bit bored by myself.  I would go back to court but. . .”

Michele raised his eyebrows but Christophe didn’t elaborate. 

The servants cleared away the dishes from the first course and brought the second course, which was roasted pheasant.  

Christophe said, “Sorry that dinner isn’t more elaborate.  If I had known I was having guests I would have told the cook to prepare a more fitting meal.”  

Michele replied, “This is finer fare than I am used to, especially when I am traveling.  I thank you for your generous hospitality.”     

As Michele partook of the pheasant, his mind began to return to the status of his new charge.   _ Is he going to be okay?  What is the doctor doing?  How long until I can get out of the dinner and go check on him? _

Christophe could tell that Michele’s mind was starting to wander.   _ I bet he is worried about his man.  _

Christophe said, “Don’t worry about your man.  My doctor is the best that is available.  If there is aught to be done, he can and will do it.”

Michele was started out of his thoughts. 

_ How did he know?   _

Christophe asked, “You never said where you were headed when you happened upon my estate.”

Michele replied, “I was headed to Prague.”

Christophe said, “My, you have wandered a bit from the path.”

Michele asked, “How far off the path have I gone?”

Christophe said, “Only about a day’s ride, but still that was quite the wrong turn.” 

The pheasant was cleared from the table and dessert was brought out.  It was a custard tart which was an obvious favorite of his host. 

Christophe said, as he bit into his first bite of tart, “You said you are a cloth merchant?  What is your main stock?”

Michele replied, “Italian silks.  I would like to offer you a gift of a piece of my wares if you find one that you fancy.”

Christophe replied, “That is lovely.  I will take a look at your stock later.  I am sure you have something that will do for me.”

Michele finished his dessert.  

He said, “Thank you for the lovely meal.”

Christophe replied, “ You are welcome.  I appreciate the company.  I am sure that you are anxious to check on your man. I will see you on the morrow. Sleep well.” 

Michele replied, “Thank you.  You as well.”

Michele followed a servant back to his quarters.  When he reached his quarters, he immediately went to check on his charge.  As he was walking into the room, he met the doctor who was walking out.    

Michele asked, “How is he, doctor?”

The doctor replied, “He should be fine. The stitching on his wounds were crude but saved his life.  Although, it will probably scar.  Somehow his attackers missed his heart.  He will need a lot of rest to recover.  He may need to stay here a couple of weeks or longer to become strong again.”

Michele nodded.

_ I am just glad he is going to live.  I wish my stitching had been better but I am sure he can live with the scar.  It is preferable to the alternative.  A couple of weeks or longer?  Can I afford the time to stay here with him? _

Michele said, “Thank you, doctor.”

Michele walked into the room and walked around the bed.  He sat down in the chair he had pulled out earlier and waited for the man to wake up. 

****

As the night faded into early morning and the sun began to creep in through the window, Emil opened his eyes.  He looked around the room in confusion.  

_ Where am I? I don’t recognize this room. This looks like a room for a nobleman.  Wherever it is, I can’t afford it.  Hope they don’t decide to take it out of my hide.  _

Emil felt really weak. He tried to move his body but he couldn’t, and that terrified him.  Then he heard a noise, a sigh really, and turned his head (the only part of his body he could move) to see a man with reddish-brown hair sitting in a chair next to the bed.  The man had crossed his arms on the bed and leaned his head on them and had fallen asleep in that position.  Emil didn’t recognize the man.  

_ Who is he? I don’t think I know him.   Why is he worried enough about me to stay by my side until he fell asleep?  What the Hell happened to me?  Why can’t I remember? _

Emil’s slight movement was enough to rouse Michele. 

Michele said, “You are awake.”

Emil asked, “What’s going on?  Who are you? Where am I?”

Michele replied, “I am Michele.  I am a merchant.  I found you gravely injured on the side of the road and brought you here.”

Emil asked, “Where is here?”

Michele replied, “The castle of Count Giacometti.  He was kind enough to take us in and provide a doctor for you.”   

Michele asked, “Who are you?  And do you remember what happened to you?”

Emil replied, “My name is Emil.  I am a mercenary from Prague.”

Emil paused.  He painfully brought his hands to his face as he mumbled, “I don’t remember what happened to me.  I remember going on a job with some guys that weren’t my usual unit, and I know we completed it successfully.  But after that I can’t remember anything.  Did you see anyone else where you found me?”

Michele replied, “No, you were alone, apparently abandoned.  There were no other signs of  struggle. Please don’t move so much you could reopen your wounds.  And I had a Hell of a time closing them the first time.”  

Emil replied, “I wonder what happened to them?”

Michele said, “You need not concern yourself with them.  There is nothing to be done at this juncture.  You need rest so that you can regain your strength.”

Emil nodded and then he slipped back into a feverish sleep.  Michele sat up in his chair watching the man sleep.  

_ At least he woke up.  That has to be a good sign.  He might just make it.   _

Emil slept for several hours  and when he awoke again Michele was still sitting by his side. 

Emil asked, “Shouldn’t you rest too?  How long have you been sitting there?”

Michele replied, “I have been here most of the time you have been sleeping, but I am fine. You must be hungry.  Let me call a servant to bring you some broth.”

Michele went to the door and rang a servant.  In no time at all a young boy appeared at the door.

Michele said, “Go to the kitchen and acquire broth from the cook for my man and have a tray brought for my breakfast.”

Emil thought  _ The way he talks.  He is no ordinary merchant.  _ _ He is some kind of nobility.  But then why is he helping me? _

The servant returned quickly with the broth.

The servant said, “Your tray will be up shortly, my lord.”

Michele nodded and took the broth over to Emil.  

Michele asked, “Can you sit up?”

Emil replied, “Maybe with some help.”

Michele set the bowl on a side table.  He helped Emil sit up in bed then he handed Emil the bowl of broth.  Emil took the bowl and tried to feed himself.  Alas, his hands shook so much that he spilled all the broth from his spoon.  He ended up getting the liquid all over him. Michele noticed Emil’s problem. He reached over to take the bowl back from Emil.

Michele said, “Here, let me do that for you.”

Emil replied, “No, my lord you can’t. It isn’t befitting a man of your station to feed a man no better than a servant.  Isn’t there someone else that can do this? Don’t you have a servant or something?”

Michele shrugged and replied, “Why?  My arms seem to work and I have never cared about things such as titles.”

Emil thought  _ It is only because you have the title that you can not care about such things. _

Emil sighed in response and let Michele have his way.  He was a lord, after all. 

Michele lifted the spoon full of broth from the bowl.  He blew on the broth to make sure that it was cool enough and lifted the spoon to Emil’s lips.  As the spoon reached Emil’s lips, he thought  _ How do I find myself in situations like this?  This is . . .odd.  Who does this lord think I am?  I don’t deserve to be fed by nobility. . .unless he has some other plans for me.  He has the most interesting eyes. _

Michele finished feeding Emil the broth.  Then he helped Emil lay back down.  Emil fell back asleep immediately.  Michele ate his breakfast in silence and wondered about the blue-eyed man he had rescued.          


*********

Emil slept until twilight fell across the castle. Michele was still sitting by the bed. 

_ Had he been there all day?  Why does he care if I recover or not?  He doesn’t know me and probably doesn’t need me.  _

Michele had yet to notice that Emil was awake so Emil took a moment to actually take a good look at and consider his savior. He was a good looking man.  He had a medium build and was in good shape. He had a handsome face but it was Michele’s eyes that caught Emil’s attention, again.

_ He has the most unusual color of eyes.  Are they violet? Wait, I feel like I have seen them somewhere before.  I remember those eyes leaning over me trying to help me . .  _

And finally Emil remembered.  They had finished the job but his comrades had been greedy.  They deceived him and tried to kill him rather than split the pay with him.

They had left him bleeding by a remote section of the road. He would have died if Michele hadn’t come along. 

Michele noticed that Emil was awake.  

“Would you like to sit up? Michele asked.

Emil nodded.  Michele once again helped the man to sit up in the bed. Michele sat back down on the chair he had been occupying all afternoon.  

Emil turned to look at Michele and said, “You saved me.  I owe you a life debt.”

Michele looked a bit startled at these words.   
Michele replied, “I guess you remember what happened to you.” 

Michele paused for a moment and then continued, “No, my new friend.  It was the only decent thing to do.  Anyone else would have done the same.”

Emil shook his head and then insisted, “ No, many would have left me to die in that ditch.  I don’t know why you saw fit to help me. I am a nobody.  Why a noble would stoop to help someone such as me; I cannot guess.  However,  I owe you a debt and I have nothing but my life and service to offer as repayment. From this moment on I pledge my life to you.  I am your man until the moment one of us passes from this plane.”

Michele shook his head in disbelief. 

_ Well, at least now I have a guard who won’t abandon me on the road. And he probably knows how to get to Prague, since he is from there.  But what do I do with him after? Should I accept his pledge?  He is serious about this.  What would Sara think?  I cannot accept his pledge and then abandon him later.  It . . would not be honorable.   _

Michele asked, “You are willing to come back to Milan with me and leave everything you know behind?”

Emil nodded the affirmative. 

Michele asked, “and I can’t talk you out of this foolishness?”

Emil replied, “No.”

Michele thought  _ Oh Hell, I guess I am going to have to accept this foolish offer. I will probably regret this later.  _

Michele said, “Then I have no choice but to accept your pledge.  You may regret this one day.”

Emil smiled as he replied, “Somehow, I don’t think so.”


	2. On the Road to Prague

Michele watched as the servants put the last of his stock in the caravan.  Emil was checking their supplies and saying goodbye to Otabek.  He and Otabek had become somewhat of friends during Emil’s rehabilitation.  Otabek had been the one to help him to the chamber pot when he could barely walk (simply because he was the only one who could hold him up).  As Emil regained his strength, he and Otabek had sparred and trained together.  After six weeks at the castle, Emil was fit enough to go to Prague. 

Michele turned to Christophe and said, “Thank you for your hospitality, Christophe.”

Christophe replied, “Think nothing of it.  I rather enjoyed the company.  Thank you for the lovely bolt of silk.  It will make one of the finest shirts I have ever owned.”

Michele said, “I am glad we could find a piece that suited you.  It is such a small gift considering your generosity to Emil and I.”

Christophe said, “You are welcome anytime, my friend.  Feel free to come back whenever you so choose.”

Michele asked, “May we stop here on the way back from Prague?”

Christophe said, “Please, I’ll look forward to it.”

Emil piped up, “You may regret that invitation.  Especially if we can find the rest of my mercenary group.”

Christophe replied, “I rather doubt it.”

Michele chuckled, “Well, then we should be off.  Hopefully we will see you in a few weeks after I have had a successful venture in Prague.”

Christophe said, “Safe travels.  Until we meet again, Michele.”

Michele crawled up to the seat of the caravan and grabbed the reins.  Emil sat shotgun with a borrowed sword at his side.    


****

A few days before 

 

Otabek and Emil had finished their sparring for the day. After they had put the practise equipment away Otabek turned to Emil. 

Otabek said, “I have enjoyed having someone to spar with these past weeks.  Especially a good swordsman like yourself. ”

Emil replied, “It’s been my pleasure.  Thank you for helping me get back into fighting shape.”

Otabek said, “I know your sword was stolen when you were attacked. Make that Lord of yours buy you a suitable sword and knife in Prague.  Until then, my master gave me permission to loan you a sword and knife.”

Emil started to protest, but Otabek interrupted him.

Otabek said, “How can you protect your Lord and keep your oath unarmed? Besides, Michele is now the friend of my Lord.  He would be devastated if something were to happen to him.  This is just our way of protecting one of our few friends.  Besides, you can drop it off on your way back.”

Emil just nodded.  Otabek took Emil down into the armory of the barracks.  The castle guard had several swords they were not currently using.  Emil looked through all the available swords.  He picked a couple of them up and swung them, testing their heft and balance.  Otabek nodded in approval as he watched Emil pick a sword. 

_ He is a good swordsman and he knows how to pick an appropriate sword for himself.  He will make a fine master-at-arms for Michele.  _

Emil finally settled on a sword.  

Emil said, “Thank your master for me.  I will return this one to you on our return trip.”

Otabek nodded.  He also handed Emil a knife, which Emil slipped into his boot. 

He felt a lot better being armed. 

********

Emil looked at the map that Michele had brought with him.  Emil stole a look at his new master, smiled, and then looked back at the map.  The guide had drawn out very simple and easy directions.  Michele just had not followed them, but Emil would never tease him about it.  Michele’s directional error had saved his life. It would take them about three weeks to get to Prague.  Emil was nervous about traveling by themselves.  He wished he had accepted Otabek’s offer of a loan of a couple of soldiers.  Keeping watch at night was going to be difficult with just two people. They traveled through the morning and around noon they stopped to give the horses a break, and to eat.  After they watered the horses and fed them, they got out their own lunch of bread and cheese.  It was a warm day so they ate sitting under the shade of a tree. 

Emil thought,  _ He is the strangest Lord I have ever met.  Most would have traveled with more servants, and whined while they were waited on hand and foot.  Michele helped me with the horses and grabbed our lunch before sitting down to eat. He eats simply too.  Most Lords that I have known would have not been satisfied with a traveler’s meal such as this.  _

Emil was unaware that he was staring at Michele the entire time he was thinking. 

Michele asked, “Is there something on my face?”

Emil replied, “Huh?”

Michele said, “You keep staring at me so I was wondering if there was something wrong.”

Emil blushed, “Hmm, sorry.  Just thinking.”

MIchele raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment.  They finished their lunch and climbed back on the caravan.  Emil checked the map and they continued on their journey.  The day was uneventful.  The weather was clear if a bit warm and they didn’t meet anyone on the road. When it began to get dark, Emil starting looking for a suitable place to camp. He spotted a clearing off the road.  It had trees above it for a little shelter and plenty of grass for the horses.  Michele drove the caravan into the clearing.  They unhooked the horses and hobbled them nearby where they could reach plenty of grass.  They brought out watering bags and gave the horses some water. 

Emil said, “I am going to look around for some wood for the fire.”

Michele replied, “Okay.”

While Emil was gone, Michele got out the cooking utensils and the ingredients he would need to make them some stew for dinner.  He chopped up the vegetables while he waited for Emil to return.  It seem to take Emil a long time. Michele was getting nervous when he finally saw Emil returning to camp.  Emil got the fire started and then he let Michele start dinner.  They got the rest of the camp situated while the stew simmered.  They would sleep in the caravan since it would offer them protection from the elements and the wildlife. 

Emil said, “We need to keep watch at night.  I can do one shift and then you can take the other.”  Emil thought  _ I wish I had a couple more men with me.  It would make the nightwatch less weary.  I also would feel more comfortable with greater numbers.  Please, may the Gods see us safely to Prague.   _

Michele said, “Okay.”

Emil thought  _ He surprises me everyday.  Most nobles would at least whine when asked to help out. But he made dinner and is agreeing to help watch without any sort of complaining or protest. I think I will be happy to work for him the rest of my life.  _

Emil asked, “Do you want first watch or second?”

Michele said, “First watch.  That way I will be refreshed for driving in the morning.”

Emil said “Fine with me.”

Michele got the bowls and spoons out of the caravan.  He also brought the wineskin and some cups.  He served them each a bowl of stew and poured them some wine.  His fingers brushed Emil’s when he handed him the spoon.  A shocking sensation ran up his arm.  Michele let out a startled breath.  Emil looked up with a question on his face. Michele shook his head and then sat down and started to eat his dinner. They ate in silence, not an awkward one but a comfortable one. When they were finished, Emil cleaned up the dishes.

When everything was put back in the caravan, Emil said, “Think I will turn in early.  If anything happens, wake me up.”

The night was relatively quiet.  Michele sat on the stairs to the caravan while Emil slept in the bed.  The horses occasionally whinnied when a predator came a little too close.  When it was Emil’s turn at watch, Michele woke him up.  They switched places.

Michele thought as he drifted off to sleep  _ the bed smells like him.  I like it.  _

Emil listened as Michele’s breathing evened out.  He watched Michele sleep for a moment and then turned his attention to watching the camp.  It remained a quiet night.  Michele’s quiet breathing instilled a peaceful quality to the night.  Emil watched the night turn to early dawn.  When the sun broke over the horizon, Emil got up from his stair seat.  He walked over to Michele and shook him awake.  

Michele mumbled, “Morning already?”

Emil replied, “It is. Get up so we can get on the road.”

Michele growled but he got up.  He washed his face and got dressed.  Emil handed Michele a cup of coffee, cheese and bread for his breakfast.  As Michele drank the warm coffee, he was glad he had splurged for the coffee beans on his last trip to a large market.  Hopefully he could get more in Prague.  

Michele asked, “Did you make yourself a cup too?”

Emil said, “No.  I am really just your servant.  Coffee is too expensive to waste on me.”

Michele said, “Tch, I have had enough of that from you. Just a servant, indeed. Next time make you one, too.  Coffee is an excellent drink and will make you feel more alert.  I can certainly afford to let you have a cup in the morning, too.  We will need all the help we can get on this trip.”

Emil just shook his head. 

_ He is such an interesting man. He must have had an unusual upbringing. _

They continued in this manner for a week with nothing of importance happening.  Then they came to a rather large town.   

Michele said, “You want to stop for the day and spend the night at the inn here? We could both get a full night’s sleep and a decent meal.”

Emil said, “That sounds good.”

Michele drove the caravan into the stable yard of the inn.  The inn, the Fowl’s Legs, saw a lot of merchant traffic.  They had a space in the back for caravans such as Michele’s and guards to watch over them to make sure no goods were stolen.  The stable boy took charge of the horses and caravan.  Emil grabbed his and Michele’s packs and they went into the inn. 

Michele, when they entered, asked, “Who is the inn master?”

A portly older man spoke up and said, “ I am, sire.  Do you require lodging for the night?”

Michele replied, “We do.”

The man asked, “One room, or two?”

Emil quickly spoke, “One.”

Michele looked at him with his eyebrows raised but didn’t contradict him. 

Michele added, “We will require dinner and breakfast as well.  And maybe a bath?”

The innkeeper replied, “A gold* for the room and a silver for the meals and bath.”

Michele replied, “5 silvers for the room and 10 coppers for the meals and bath.”

The innkeeper replied, “7 silvers for all of it and I will include two rounds of ale with your dinner.”

Michele said, “Done.”

He reached into the pouch he wore and extracted 7 silvers and paid the innkeeper.  The innkeeper grabbed one of his page boys.  

He said, “Show these gentlemen to the empty second floor room.”

The page boy nodded and led the way.  He showed Emil and Michele to their room.  It wasn’t the best room the inn had to offer nor was it the worst.  It was a private room, unlike the common room on the first floor where for a couple of coppers you could share a bed with many others. 

The page boy said, “Supper is in a couple of hours.  We will bring up the tub for your bath presently, sire.”

Michele nodded to the boy and the boy left. 

Michele turned to Emil, “You didn’t want to stay in your own room?  I thought you would be tired of me by now and want some space.”

Emil replied, “I can’t protect you if I am somewhere else.  Besides, currently I am the only servant you have.  I need to be around to help my master.”

Michele sighed and replied, “Whatever suits you.  I guess you’ll be sleeping on the cot then?”

Emil nodded the affirmative.  Emil looked around the room.  It was large enough to have a simple bed that could sleep two, if the two were very friendly, a cot for a servant, a wash basin and a chest.  There was just enough room left in the floor to set the washtub.  There wasn’t a window in this room which meant he didn’t have to worry about that as an entry point. And he could put the cot in front of the door when he slept.  Satisfied that the room could be properly secured, he put his pack and Michele’s pack in the chest.  A knock sounded at the door.  Emil cautiously answered it.  It was three servants. One brought in the wash tub while the other two brought in buckets of warm water.  They sat the tub in the room.  One servant dumped a bucket of the water into the tub.  

The servant asked, “Will you be needed any assistance with washing, sire?”

Michele replied, “No, thank you.”

The servants quietly left.  Michele went to his pack and laid clean clothes on the bed. He also got out the bit of soap he always took on these long trips and a drying cloth. He looked at the tub and then at Emil.  

Michele, blushing a bit, said, “I am going to bathe now.  You are welcome to stay and use the tub after or go downstairs and wait.”

Emil replied, “As I said before, I will not leave you unprotected. If it bothers you to have me here while you bathe then I can sit outside the room door until you are done.”

Michele shrugged, “Do what you will.  We are both men. I see no reason for embarrassment.”

Emil swallowed hard.

_ Damn, I had hoped he would send me out. However, he has no way of knowing that I am a lover of men, and that I find him very attractive. _

While Emil had been lost in his thoughts, Michele had undressed. When he caught sight of Michele in all his glory, he nearly choked.  He causally adjusted himself and hoped that Michele would not notice his current state. Michele lowered himself into the tub.  He quickly washed his body.  He looked over at Emil who seemed frozen and mute.

Michele thought,  _ Wonder what his problem is.  It's like he’s never seen someone take a bath before.  _

Michele said, “Emil?”

Emil replied, “Yes. . . sire?”

Michele asked, “Would you mind helping me wash my hair?”

Emil thought,  _ He is going to be the death of me. _

Emil cleared his throat, “Yes, sire.”

Emil walked over to the bath and grabbed one of the buckets.  He poured some of the water over Michele’s hair and then lathered in the soap. Michele made a sound of contentment as Emil’s hands worked through his hair.  Emil never knew something so mundane could be so arousing. Michele had his eyes close and his head tipped back. Emil watched as a drop of water rolled down Michele’s fine neck.  It caught in the hollow of his throat. Emil had never been so tempted to kiss someone he knew he shouldn’t before. He was startled when Michele began to speak.

“Emil, please” Michele said, “Call me by my name when it's just us.  I will get tired of the title far too quickly for the amount of time we will be spending together.”

Emil replied, “Yes, si. . .Michele.” 

Emil lifted the bucket and rinsed out Michele’s hair. 

Emil said, “I am done with your hair. Do you require anything else?”

Michele said, “No, thank you.  I’m done.” 

Emil was still on his knees when Michele stood up.  The water rolled off Michele’s body into the tub. As Emil looked up at Michele his brain just stopped functioning. Michele grabbed his towel and dried off. Michele looked down at the startled Emil. 

Michele asked, “Did you want to use the bath?”

Emil replied, watching Michele, “Uh. . . “

Michele raised an eyebrow at Emil.  _ What’s wrong with him? _

Michele asked, “Bath? Or should we just go down to dinner?”

Emil replied, “Bath?”

Michele stepped out of the tub and walked over to the bed where his clothes lay.  

Michele said, “ Alright, it’s all yours. I’d leave and give you privacy, but you seem a bit testy about me being on my own.”

Emil’s brain finally caught up with what he had agreed to do.   _ How am I going to get through this without embarrassing myself? _

Emil stood up and walked over to his cot. Emil took off his shirt and laid it on the cot.  He looked over at Michele who had put on his braies and undertunic. Michele turned around. It was almost as if Michele could feel Emil’s eyes.  Emil let his eyes slide away from Michele.  He didn't want to get caught looking. He heard Michele gasp. Emil looked up.  He hadn’t noticed that Michele had crossed the room. 

Emil said, “What’s. . .”

Emil inhaled a breath as he felt Michele’s fingers on his chest. They were tracing his scars. 

Michele said softly, “I’m sorry.”

Emil replied, “For?” As he clenched his fists to keep from reaching out to touch Michele. 

Michele said, “The scars.  If I had been better at sewing then you wouldn’t have them. “

Emil could feel Michele’s breath against his skin. 

Emil thought,  _ Gods he needs to stop.  Stop touching me. Stop looking at me like that.  Stop  _ **_caring_ ** _ so much or I won’t be able to control myself.  _

Emil tipped Michele’s face up so that he could look him in the eyes.  _  Gods how I want to kiss him _ . 

Emil said, “Never be sorry. Because of you, I am here to have them.  Besides, I see them as a badge of honor.  They will be there to remind me of the incident that changed my life.  I do not regret them.”

Michele’s eyes got wide.  He touched the scar over Emil’s heart once more and then gathered himself.

Michele said, “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go eat.”

Michele turned around to let Emil undress. He heard Emil get into the tub. 

Michele asked, “Want me to help you with your hair?”

Emil thought,  _ Very much yes and the same time very much no. _

Emil said, “Please?”

Emil tilted his head back and Michele poured some water over his head.  Michele got the soap and lathered up Emil’s hair.  He made sure to massage Emil’s scalp with his fingers. Emil groaned.  Michele could see that Emil was very much enjoying the attention.  Michele blushed as he finished rinsing Emil’s hair.  Emil had his head tilted back and his eyes closed just as Michele had.  

Michele thought,  _ I wonder what would happen if I kissed him now.  He is obviously attracted to me.  But if I kiss him then I will never know if he actually likes me or if he is doing it out of obligation. I can’t deal with that. . .so I wait.  _

When Michele finished rinsing Emil’s hair, he sat the empty bucket on the floor. 

Michele said, “All done.  Do you have any clean clothes to wear?”

Emil nodded and said, “Chris gave me some before we left. They don’t exactly fit but at least they are clean.”

Michele said, “Hmm, we will have add clothing for you to our list for the market.  I’ll get your clothes out for you while you finish up.” 

Michele pulled Emil’s clothes out of his pack and laid them on Emil’s cot.  He then put on his pants and he overtunic.  He put on his boots while Emil dressed.  Michele tried valiantly to keep his eyes on the ground while Emil dressed, but. . . Once both boys were dressed they headed down to the common room for their meal and ale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The monetary system is as follows  
> There are 20 coppers in a silver  
> There are 10 silvers in a gold.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	3. In the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter visits Emil's past which isn't pleasant. His village was pillaged and burned. There is implied rape mentioned. There is also violence at the end of the chapter as well. If any of this is a trigger for you please don't read this chapter.

Michele and Emil managed to find an unoccupied table in the common room of the inn.  They were brought a hearty stew and bread for their evening meal and the tankard of ale that had been promised. 

Michele commented, “The food is edible and the ale is not bad.  It’s better than I hoped for.”

Emil said, “I’ve definitely had worse.”

Michele said, “I imagine.  I am sure as a traveling mercenary you have eaten things I don’t want to think about.”

Emil chuckled, “I’m sure.  But at least as a mercenary, I eat on a regular basis.  I’m lucky.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Michele spoke again. 

Michele said, “Can I ask, how you ended up as a mercenary?  You seem. . . different than other mercenaries I have encountered.  That makes me think you weren’t born into it.”

Emil replied, “You are right.  I wasn’t born into the mercenary life.  How I ended up here is a long, sad story, but I don’t mind the telling.”

Michele said, “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Emil shook his head, “I don’t mind.  I am sure you are curious about my background since you have taken me in and everything. Let’s finish eating first and then I will tell you my sad tale.”

Michele nodded in agreement. They finished their stew and ale.  The serving maid, who was a little put out that neither man seemed interested in her, took away the plates and brought them their second mug of ale. Both boys settled into their seats, Michele ready to listen and Emil ready to spin his tale.

Emil said, “As you guessed, my family were not mercenaries by trade.  I lived in a little village about 3 days ride out of Prague.  We had a kindly noble who lorded over us there.  The taxes weren’t too high and he wasn’t overly bearing.  My family were sheepherders.  I had several older sisters and good parents.  There was always work to do but we never went hungry. “

Michele said, “Sounds nice.”

Emil replied, “It was.  When I was old enough, I started going out with the sheep in the mornings and bringing them back in the evenings.  This allowed my father to do work around the house or around the village.  One morning, I took the sheep out and when I came back in the afternoon the village was gone.”

Michele said, “What do you mean, gone?”

Emil took a deep breath to steady himself.  These memories were still hard.

Emil said, “It had nearly been burned to the ground. Most of the men lay dead or dying in the paths outside their homes.  I guess it was a raid of some sort.  I don’t know if it was bandits or what, it was all over by the time I got back.”  

Michele said, “Oh, E. . .”

Emil continued, “I went to our cottage.  My father was dead outside the house.  I will never forget the look of defeat on his face. He tried to protect his family and had failed. I went inside what was left of my home.  I won’t describe what they did to my mother and sisters.  My sisters had been hidden under the floor.  One of them must have made a noise and given their position away.  I will never forget the look of terror that was frozen on their faces.”

Emil paused for a moment and took a deep breath to gain control over himself.  He looked at Michele who had nothing but sympathy in his eyes.

Emil said, “I walked through the whole village.  No one was left alive.  I knew where my father had hid his valuables and I took what was there.  The bandits hadn’t manage to find the stash.  I then went the only place I knew to go.  I went to our lord’s castle.”

Michele asked, “Gods, how old were you?”

Emil replied, “Eight or nine, I think.”

Michele replied, “Damn.  What did the lord do?”

Emil replied, “He took me in, treated me really well in fact.  Had some of his guards train me to be a guardsman.  I served him until he died a few years back.”

Michele asked, “You didn’t stay on with the new lord?”

Emil said, “It was his son.  His son never cared for me much for some reason.  He pretty much shoved me out the door before his Dad’s body was cold.  I moved to Prague and became part of the Mercenary’s guild there.”

Michele said, “You’ve lived quite the life, huh?”

Emil replied, “I suppose so.  How about you?”

Michele said, “I guess I lived quite the spoiled life compared to yours.  I am the only son of a baron in Naples.  We are working nobility. We are truly merchants as well as being nobility.  I have a younger sister who lives with me.  She and I maintain the house in town that my family has and my parents live in the country house.  I make my own money to run my household.”

Emil said, “So, you are independent of your family, then.”

Michele smiled and said, “At least money-wise.”

Emil asked, “What about your childhood?”

Michele said, “Typical nobility, I guess.  I was trained in sword--I am no good at it. I was also given a classical education.  I can read, write, and know a couple of languages.  Father taught me the merchant trade.  I can remember going on the caravans when I was fairly young.”

Emil said, “Sounds nice.”

Michele said, “I can’t really complain.  My father sticks his nose in my business from time to time.  He is always after me cause I won’t hire a servant for this or that.  He thinks I need all kinds of people waiting on me.  And I don’t.  He will be downright ecstatic when I say I have hired some permanent guardsmen.”

Emil chuckled and said, “You are an unusual soul, Michele.”

Michele blushed and hide behind his tankard of ale draining the last of it. 

Emil asked, “Should we turn in for the night?  I imagine we want to make an early start of it in the morning.”

Michele said, “Yes, indeed.”

They got up from the table and made their way back to their room. The inn’s servants had removed the bathtub while they had been down in the common room eating.  Both men stripped down to their braies and Michele crawled into the bed. He watched as Emil moved the cot so that it was stretched out in front of the door. He laid his sword within easy reach. Michele yawned as he watched Emil make his preparations. Emil blew out the candle that they brought with them.  As darkness fell in the small room, Michele thought  _ He sure is serious about protecting me. I’ve never had anyone guard the door before.  I really wonder what I have gotten myself into.  _

Michele was exhausted.  

_ It's been a long week.  Helping to keep watch is starting to wear on me.  Not that I’ll tell Emil that. Plus there is Emil, himself.  Why does he have to be so damnably cute? And agreeable?  _

Michele felt himself being pulled into sleep. His last thought was  _ I am glad I found him.  Maybe his life can be a little easier now. _

Emil listened as Michele’s breathing evened out. He was too aware of his lord. Emil thought  _ I cannot fall for him.  This is a professional arrangement only. Right? Damn.  I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like his before. And Gods, he is nice.  Not the haughty lord that I was expecting.  And there is something about him. I’ve never really told anyone else that story. My mercenary crew knows I was a trained guardsman but I never told them about my village. What possessed me to tell him that?  _

Emil listened to Michele’s breathing awhile before it lulled him into sleep. The next morning they got up early and grabbed a traveler’s breakfast of boiled eggs, cheese and bread.  They had packed up the night before.  Emil grabbed the packs and they went out to collect the caravan. 

Michele said, “At least let me carry my own pack.”

Emil shook his head and said, “No, sire.  I am the servant here remember.  You have to keep up appearances, my lord.”

Michele rolled his eyes. 

Emil chuckled and said, “Besides, they are not heavy.”

When they reached the caravan, Michele did a quick survey of the contents while the stable boy harnessed the horses.  Once Michele found everything in order, they set out in high spirits refreshed by a good night’s sleep and decent food.  The morning past pleasantly.  The air had a cooler crisp quality to it giving them a respite from the heat of the prior days.  They stopped for a stretch and lunch in a little clearing.  They ate some more hearty cheese and a little bit of jerky that Michele had purchased from the innkeeper. They drank water from their water skins that they had refilled at the inn’s well.  It wasn't very long after their rest that they ended up in a wooded corridor.  Trees and brush grew thick upon either side of the road.  Michele felt Emil grow tense and alert. He eyes began scanning both sides of the road watching for any sign of danger. When they had traversed halfway through the wooded corridor, Emil turned his head towards a noise in the woods in time to see four bandits jump out of the foliage.  Each bandit was armed with a sword.  Emil jumped up from his position on the caravan, pulling out his sword and dagger.  He met the first bandit head on.  The man came at Emil swinging his sword in a powerful downward stroke.  Emil blocked the swing easily. The power of the impact traveled up Emil’s arm but he didn’t even grimace. Michele watched Emil for a moment but then he was engaged by one of the bandits. All Michele had was a knife to defend himself with and it took all his wit and strength to keep himself alive. Emil grunted in pain as the bandit scored a hit that dragged up his arm.  It wasn’t deep.  Emil, using a technique that JJ had taught him, flipped the sword out of the bandit’s hand.  Emil felt the resistance to the blade as it slid home, dispatching the rogue.  He pulled his blade free just in time to engage the second bandit.  The bandit was coming in on his blindside hoping to ambush him while he was still engaged with his partner. Their swords met with a clinging sound.  This man was a little better trained than the first. He scored a few hits on Emil before he cut through his defenses.  When the second bandit had been neutralized, Emil turned to see the third bandit heading toward Michele.   Michele was currently barely keeping the fourth bandit at bay.  Emil felt a bolt of pure terror run through his body as he watched Michele struggle against the bandit.

_ I swear I will teach him to defend himself, Gods, please, if you will just help me keep him alive this time.  _

Emil ran towards Michele.  He threw his dagger at the third man.  It hit the man in the back bringing him down in mid stride. The bandit crumpled to the road.  Emil watched as the fourth bandit slid his blade into Michele right above his heart.  Emil managed to engage the man before the sword hit anything vital. The man pulled the sword from Michele’s body.  The sight of Michele’s blood on the blade enraged Emil.  He engaged the man with a ferocity he had never before felt.  He put an end to the man’s life quickly, yet savagely.  When all threats had been neutralized, Emil climbed up on the caravan. He needed to see about Michele.

_ Please let him still be alive.  _

When Emil got to Michele, he was laying across the seat of the caravan.  His eyes were staring up at the sky and for a moment Emil thought the worst. 

_ Gods, I have already failed. We didn’t even make it to Prague.  I wasn't worth saving.  I should have said something to him yesterday.  Now, he’ll. . . _

Michele turned his head and interrupted Emil’s inner monologue by croaking out, “Are you okay?”

Emil looked down at Michele.  Michele noticed that Emil’s eyes had teared up.

Michele thought  _ Did he think I was dead?  I hope I am harder to kill than that.   _

Emil replied, “I’m the one that should be asking you that.  I have a couple of shallow cuts but otherwise I’m fine.”

Michele raised an eyebrow as he looked at Emil’s blood stained clothes. 

Emil looked down at his clothes.

Emil said, gesturing at his clothes, “Most of it is not mine.”

Michele reached out to touch Emil as if reassuring himself that Emil was still there. 

Michele gasped in pain as he said, “Nothing I am going to have to use my terrible sewing ability on?”

Emil replied quietly, “Nothing. But it looks like you may suffer under mine though.  Where is the kit?”

Michele replied, “The first aid kit is in the caravan under the bed.”

Emil brushed his hand across Michele’s forehead sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

Emil said, “I’ll be right back.”

Michele nodded slightly, his body stiff with pain.

Emil climbed down off the seat and entered the caravan from the rear. He found the kit right where Michele said it would be. He grabbed one of the water skins and went back outside.  He didn’t want to move Michele so he took the kit and climbed back onto the caravan seat. 

Emil said, “Don’t move.  This may hurt.  I am going to clean the wound and see if it needs to be stitched up.”

Michele nodded. Emil took off Michele’s ruined shirt. He poured some water on the wound to clean the area so he could see the extent of the damage. The cut was deep but not life threatening provided it didn’t become infected.  He pulled a needle and thread out of the kit.  He started sewing up the wound. Michele watched Emil sewing up his wound for a moment. 

Michele shakily said, “Now we’ll match.”

Then his face went white and then he passed out. Emil looked to see if his breathing was still strong and even.  It was, so Emil finished sewing up the wound.  He cleaned the wound again and bandaged it up.  He put away the thread and needle. He picked up Michele off the caravan seat  and moved him to the bed inside the caravan.  He gently covered Michele with a blanket.  Emil took off his ruined clothes.  He cleaned the blood off his body and cleaned and bandaged his shallow wounds.  One of the bandits had scored him pretty well along his left arm.  He moved his arm around.  It didn’t seem that it was going to affect his mobility in that arm.  Emil didn’t think it was deep enough to warrant stitches. He also had a sizable wound on his ribs to add to the marks that were already there from other altercations. After caring for his wounds, he put on a clean set of clothes.  He tossed his and Michele’s ruined clothes in the corner of the caravan.  They might be able to salvage them for something.  Once he was finished, he checked on Michele again.  He seemed to be resting easy so Emil climbed out of the caravan.  First, he retrieved his dagger and cleaned it and his sword.  Once his sword was safely sheathed on his hip, he checked the horses and found them unwounded. They had been spooked by the battle but they were otherwise unharmed. He rubbed them down and gave them some water. Once he was done with the horses, he gathered the swords and coin of the bandits he had killed.   They might be able to trade the swords in Prague.  Besides, he couldn't just leave them on the road.  He cleaned them and stored them in the caravan, He then dragged the bandit’s bodies into the woods so they wouldn’t block the road.  After all his tasks were finished, he checked on Michele once more.  He was still resting comfortably, so Emil climbed back onto the seat of the caravan.  He started moving the horses on down the road, hopefully beyond the death trap of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Healing

Michele sat up in the caravan bed.  He was bored and frustrated. 

_ He won’t let me do anything.  He is killing himself trying to do it all and won’t let me help.  _

Michele heard the door to the caravan open.  Emil walked in.

_ Gods, he looks like death warmed over.  This has to stop.  _

Michele said, “Emil?”

Emil looked up at Michele.

Michele said, “You need to rest.  We can certainly afford to stay in one place a few hours to allow you to rest.”

Emil replied, “Can’t.  Need to get you to a town for some medicine.  Your wound is corrupted and not healing properly.”

Michele said, “It won’t do either of us any good if you collapse.”

Emil replied, “I’m okay.”

Michele watched as Emil swayed on his feet.

_ I know he is exhausted.   _

Michele said, “No, you are not.  How far is the next town?”

Emil said, “Half a day’s travel?” 

Michele said, “Then would it be a terrible thing for you to rest for a couple of candle marks before we left?”

Emil replied, “I can rest when we get there.”

Michele said, “Please?  You. . .I. . .”

Michele just couldn’t get the words out. It had been a long time since he had cared about anyone’s well being besides his own and his sister’s.  Michele blushed at his inability to articulate.  

_ Dammit, I am an educated man.  I should be able to articulate a sentence.  _

Emil just looked at Michele.  He was so tired. 

_ I’ve been doing the driving, and keeping watch at night as much as one person can.  And taking care of Michele the best I can. Would a short nap be such a bad thing? _

Emil said, “Alright, if you feel that strongly about it. . .”

Michele interrupted, “I do.”

Emil continued, “Then I guess I could nap for a couple of candle marks before we head to town. But I want to be there tonight.  I am really worried about your wound.”

Michele nodded. 

Emil started to get out his bedroll but Michele stopped him. 

Michele said, “Just sleep on the bed.  I’ll sit on the steps or something.”

Emil shook his head. 

Emil said, “No.  You are not getting out of that bed.”

Emil had a thought and he smiled.

_ There is no way he will agree to this and I’ll be able to peacefully take my nap on the floor of the caravan.  _

Emil said, “But if you insist that I sleep on the bed, I could just lay down next to you.” 

Michele thought  _ oh, he wants to play it like that, huh? _

Michele replied, “Okay.”

Emil thought  _ Damn, did he just say okay? What do I do now? _

Michele just looked at Emil expectedly waiting to see what he would do. 

Emil sighed.

_ He wins.  This man is going to be the end of me. _

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. Michele scooted over as far as he could on the bed.  It was rather small making it comfortable for one person, and doable for two if they were rather fond of each other. Emil lay down on the bed. He curled up on his side with his arm slung around Michele’s waist since there was really no other place to put it.  Michele had to lay on his back because of his injury. Emil tried to leave some space between them, but every time one of them shifted he could feel the line of Michele’s body against his side. Emil barely held in a groan.  

_ This is Hell but I want it to last forever. I can barely keep myself calm let alone sleep. He feels so good next to me.  _

Emil heard Michele’s breathing even out. 

_ Did he go to sleep? How? He’s been bucking me on getting rest for days and now he goes to sleep?  _

Emil watched Michele sleep and before he knew it Michele’s soft breathing had lulled him into sleep as well. 

****

A few hours later

 

Michele woke and for a minute was confused.  Why was someone in the bed with him? Then he remembered that somehow he had talked Emil into laying down with him. Emil was pressed as close to Michele’s side as he could be.  The pressure made Michele’s chest ache a little but it was worth it. He closed his eyes in case Emil woke up and enjoyed the warmth at his side and the sound of Emil’s breathing.  

_ I may never get another opportunity like this so I’d better enjoy it. _

A few moments later Emil awoke.  Just like Michele, he was at first startled to be in bed with someone but remembered their exchange from before.  He lay there for awhile listening to Michele breathe.  Emil thought he was still asleep. 

_ This is my chance.  I may never be this close to my lord again.  _

Emil whispered into Michele’s ear, “Would the Gods allow me to wake up every day like this.”

He kissed Michele on the forehead and then reluctantly got out of bed. He needed to get them to that town so he could find a healer for Michele. 

_ I’ll be damned if I will let him die from a corrupted wound after saving him from those bandits.  _

Emil put on his boots and left the caravan.  He looked at the sky.  He had slept later than he had meant too, but he did feel quite a bit better.  They should still be able to get to that town by dark.  He hitched the horses to the caravan and got them on the road towards town. 

Michele almost gave the game away when Emil kissed him.   He managed to lay still with his eyes closed until he felt the caravan moving. 

Michele thought  _ What in the Hell was that? What does it mean? He doesn’t like me that way, does he? Maybe people in Prague are just more affectionate.  It was just a kiss on the forehead after all.  I mean I know he finds me attractive, but. . . _

Michele sighed.  He laid in bed staring at the ceiling.  Finally the rhythm of the moving caravan lulled him back to sleep. 

****

Around dusk, Emil pulled the caravan into a traveler's inn.  It was very much like the one they had stayed at several days ago. The stable man approached the caravan when Emil pulled into the yard.  

Emil said, “Leave the caravan here for the moment. My Lord is sick and resting within.  After I have spoken to the inn keeper, I will bring him in.”

The stable man nodded and sat down on a nearby stump to watch the caravan while Emil went inside. 

Emil asked the first serving girl he came across, “Where is the innkeeper, miss?”

She pointed to the woman behind the bar. Emil approached her. 

He asked, “Mistress, do you have a room available?  My master is injured and needs a room and food.”

She looked Emil up and down and must have decide he was telling the truth. 

She said, “I do have a room that should do for thee and your lord.  I assume thou wilt be staying with him?”

Emil nodded.

She continued, “I’ll send one of me girls to the herb woman while both of thee settle in.”

Emil replied, “Thank you, mistress.  Price?”

The woman looked at the worn out man before her.   _ This boy is no trained manservant. He is a fighter.  I wonder what he is doing waiting on a lord? Whatever the reason, he has nearly run himself into the ground trying to take care of him _ .  _ I hope that lord of his is worth it.  He needs rest as much as his lord.  _

She replied, “8 silvers a night.  That includes dinner and breakfast for both of thee.  Plus a round of ale when thou art well enough to drink it.  

Emil said, “Add a bath in there and you have a deal.”

The innkeeper nodded.  Emil took out the money he had gotten from the bandits.  Their coppers together would pay for two nights. He handed the coppers to the innkeeper.  

He said, “We will be staying two nights for sure, maybe longer depending on the health of my lord.” 

The innkeeper nodded, took the money, and called over one of the serving girls.

She said, “Please show this gentleman our empty room.  The one on second floor.”

“The one for lords?”, the maid asked.

The innkeeper replied, “Yes, that one. And tell Lydia that we are in need of her mother’s services as soon as it can be arranged.”

She turned to Emil, “The healer should come soon and we will send thy food up because I doubt either one of thee are in any condition to come to the common room for dinner. Teresa will show thee to thy room and then thee can go fetch that lord of thine.”

Emil replied, “Thank you,” As he turned to follow Teresa.  

Teresa led him upstairs to the second floor of the living space.  It was the last room on the hall which meant they would have some privacy. 

Teresa said, “Here you are, sir.  Let me know if you need anything, anything at all.”

Emil got the implied meaning of that statement.

_ Poor girl. If she only knew that I’d rather bed my lord than the prettiest serving girl. _

Emil walked into the room.  It was clean and tidy.  There was bed for Michele and a cot for him to sleep in. 

_ It will do.   _

Emil went back downstairs to get Michele. 

When he entered the caravan, Michele asked, “Did they have a room?”

Emil replied, “Yes, it looks like a nice room.”

Michele asked, “Did they charge you an exorbitant price?”

Emil replied, “Not too bad, eight silver?”

Michele said,”Food included?”

Emil said, “Dinner and Breakfast.”

Michele said, “It will do.  Did you pay?”

Emil replied, “Yes, I had the coins from the bandits and it was enough for two nights.”

Michele said, “Remind me when I am well and I will give you that money back.  You shouldn’t have to pay for our lodging.”

Emil said, “I don’t mind.”

Michele said, “But I do.”

Emil said, “Alright, then.  Let’s get you into the inn. Can you walk at all or do I need to carry you?”

Michele thought  _ It will be so embarrassing if he has to carry me.  I should try to walk. _

Michele replied, “Let me try to walk.”

Emil nodded.  He helped Michele get to his feet. Michele slung his arm over Emil, and Emil put one arm around Michele’s waist.  They struggled out of the caravan and into the courtyard of the inn.  Michele was panting in effort from just that small distance. 

Emil asked, “Are you okay?”

Michele stubbornly nodded.

Emil sighed. 

They walked across the courtyard and into the inn.  Once they were in the inn, Emil looked at Michele just in time to see him turn white and pass out.  Emil caught him and swung him up into his arms in a bridal style carry.  He took him upstairs and put him to bed in their room. Emil looked down at his lord.  

“Idiot.” He breathed.

Emil went back downstairs to take care of the caravan.  He moved the caravan to the designated area behind the inn.  He watched as the stable man unhooked the horses and took them to the stable.  He grabbed their travel packs out of the caravan and then fastened up the caravan.  He went back into the inn and up to their room. All the maids of the inn watched him as he went up the stairs. 

The innkeeper said, “Forget it, girls.  He only has eyes for that lord of his.  Thine efforts would only be wasted.”

The girls looked at the innkeeper will disbelief. 

The innkeeper chuckled, “Try if thou must but it will be a wasted effort.”

Emil entered their room.  Michele was breathing normally, but he was still sweating.  Emil had picked up their first aide kit such as it was and brought it up.  He poured some of the water in the room’s pitcher into a bowl and wet one of their rags.  He put it on Michele’s forehead to try and bring the fever down. 

_ I hope the healer comes soon.  _

Emil sat down on the chair that was in the room and waited for the healer to arrive. 

About a candlemark later, Emil heard a knock on the door to their room. He opened the door to find a middle aged woman with a nice smile standing there.  

She said, “I am the healer.  May I come in?”

Emil replied, “Please.”

He stepped back to make room for her to enter.  She sat her bag down on his cot and then went to look over Michele.

She asked, “Can we remove his shirt? I need to look at the wound.”

Emil nodded and moved towards Michele.  He very gently removed the man’s tunic and undertunic.  The undertunic was wet with sweat and secretions from the wound. 

The healer looked at the wound. She poked and prodded it a bit and then felt his fever. 

She turned to Emil and said, “Did you close the wound?”

Emil nodded.

She said, “You did a fine job with it. I am going to remove the stitches.  I need to drain the wound; it has some ill humors within.  Then I am going to apply a poultice of honey and herbs to the wound to help it heal.”

Emil nodded. He watched as the healer took a small knife from her bag and broke the stitches he had sown into Michele. She then took the knife and slit the skin just a little over the corrupted area. She gently pushed on the area and used a rag to absorb the rancid fluid.  

Emil thought  _ I am glad he is passed out.  I bet that would hurt. _

She used some clean water to clean the wound. Then she applied the honey mixture to the wound and bandaged it.  

She said, “He probably needs to stay here at least three days so I can make sure it's healing correctly.  You will need to change the bandage every eight candle marks. I will leave the mixture for you to use and I will come by and check on him tomorrow. When you have rested some, come by my shop and I will show you how to make this poultice and others that could be valuable for travelers.” 

Emil felt compelled to ask, “He is going to be okay, right?”

She looked at Emil for a moment.  

She replied, “He should be fine.  Does he know?”

Emil asked, “Know what?”

She said, “How much you care about him.”

Emil asked,”Is it that easy to see?”

She replied, “Only if you are looking.  Send for me if you need me.  Get some rest yourself or you won’t be any good to him.  Feed him if he wakes but don’t wake him for it.  What he needs right now is rest.”

Emil nodded. The healer handed Emil the jar of medicine and then picked up her bag and left. Emil set the jar on the washstand and sat down in the chair by the bed. He watched Michele sleep until their supper arrived.  He ate his food, barely tasting it.  He moved the cot in front of the door and laid down.  It took awhile but sleep finally caught up with him. 


	5. Wounded

Michele woke up with a gasp.  His hands clutching at his chest trying to soothe the pain he felt.  For a moment, he panicked.  He looked around the room, and did not recognize it.  His panic continued to ratchet upwards until he finally saw Emil asleep on a cot in front of the door.  Michele took a deep breath to calm himself. 

_ We are probably at an inn. I vaguely remember us arriving at one before I passed out.  _

He looked down and saw his wound had been rebandaged.  Michele tried to sit up but the pain in his chest was too great. 

_ I guess Emil found some help.  Goddamn it hurts.  What did they do?  Reopen it? _

Michele laid back down and looked around the room, again.  It wasn’t a bad room as far as inns went.  He noticed it was dark.

_ Must be the middle of the night. _

He turned his attention back to Emil. 

_ He takes this protecting thing a little too seriously.  I wonder why he cares so much? Can’t just be the fact I saved his life. I’m hungry but I don’t want to wake him.  The last few days have been hard on him and I am sure he is worn out. He needs sleep.  What he doesn’t need right now is to contend with a grumpy invalid. I am not sure I can get up on my own or even eat on my own right now.  I feel so weak. He would have to help me with everything. Maybe I’ll just go back to sleep.  _

He listened to Emil’s steady breathing and it pulled him back into sleep.  The next time that Michele woke up Emil was changing the bandages on his chest. He kept his eyes closed, savoring the contact with Emil. He could feel Emil’s rough hands gently remove the bandage.  He felt Emil gently clean the wound and then apply some of what had to be a mixture given to him by a healer. 

_ He is so gentle with me.  Why? _

Emil then wrapped a clean bandage around Michele’s chest covering the wound. Once he was finished, Michele opened his eyes.

Emil asked, “How are you feeling?”

Michele replied, “Hungry? And tired.”

Emil said, “I’ll go down and get you something to eat, and then you can rest some more.”

Emil left their room and went downstairs to see about food for Michele.  As he walked across the tavern room, several of the girls tried to catch his eye.  Emil didn’t even notice.  His thoughts were focused on Michele. 

_ Was he awake when I was changing the bandage? I hope not, that would be so embarrassing. Is it wrong that I am glad I get to take care of him? That I can be useful to him? _

Emil entered the kitchen. 

The innkeeper, who was also the cook, asked, “What can I do for thee?”

Emil replied, “My master is awake and I wondered if I could get something for him to eat?”

The innkeeper answered, “Surely.  I’ll not have thy Master starving in my establishment.  Here is a bit of broth and freshly baked bread.  Should be easy on the stomach even for a sick one such as thy Master.”

Emil replied, “Thank you, Mistress.  My master and I appreciate your hospitality and all you have done for us.”

Emil took the broth and bread and returned to their room. 

Emil, as he entered, said, “I got you some broth and bread, Michele.  It should be easy on your stomach.”

Michele replied, “Thank you.  I think you may have to help me sit up.”

Emil sat the food down on the small table in the room and walked over to the bed. He placed a hand on Michele’s back to help him sit up. He could feel the heat of Michele’s body through his shirt.  

_ Is he still running a fever? Or is he always this warm?  _

Once he had Michele in a sitting position, he retrieved the broth from the table. As he went to put the broth on Michele’s lap, his lord shook his head. 

Michele said. “I am too weak to hold the spoon.  Would you please help me?”

Emil blushed at the request but nodded.  He put the tray back on the table and picked up the bowl and spoon. He sat down on the side of the bed.  Emil dipped the spoon into the broth.  He blew on the liquid to cool it.  He felt a weird sense of deja vu while feeding Michele.  It brought to mind Michele feeding him when he was injured. He held the spoon up to Michele’s lips and watched those lips wrap around the spoon to deftly bring the broth into Michele’s mouth.  Emil blushed as he watched the strangely erotic sight. Michele raised an eyebrow at Emil’s reaction but didn’t say anything.  Emil continued feeding Michele in silence until the broth was all gone. 

Michele huskily whispered, “Thank you.”

Emil cleared his throat and replied, “You are welcome.  You should rest.”

For once Michele didn’t fight him, he let Emil help him lay back down.  A few moments later Michele had slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_ He will probably sleep for awhile.  This would be a good time to visit the healer and learn how to make those medicines.  We might not get so lucky next time.  _

Emil slid on his boots and walked to the door.  He looked back at Michele. 

_ I hate to leave him alone like this but he should be safe here.  And he should sleep the entire time I am gone.  He probably won’t even notice that I left. I wonder if he felt this protective of me while I was injured. Gods, he is so beautiful even asleep and injured. I want him. But. . . This man is going to be the death of me. _

Emil left the room.  He followed the directions that the healer had left him as to the location of her home.  When he came to the cozy and well kept house, he knocked on the front door. A young girl opened the door. 

A voice yelled, “Who is it Alaina?”

Alaina answered, “It’s a man, momma.”

The healer from the night before came to the door.

She said, “Oh, it’s you.”

Emil asked, “Do you have time to teach me?”

She replied, “Yes, yes.  Come in young man.”

She led Emil into her home.  He followed her to the back of the house to a room that was obviously a healer’s workroom.  It had various herbs and concoctions laying about.  He followed her inside.

She said, “I will show you how to make that healing poultice that you are using on your friend and a few other medicines that travelers like yourself might need in the future.  I have already made up a traveling kit of sorts with the ingredients necessary to make many of these along with the recipes for them.”

Emil said, “I really appreciate you helping us like this.  Is there anything we can do to repay you?”

She replied, “Maybe when we are done here you could split some wood for me?”

Emil said, “I’d be happy to.”

She began to show him how to mix the medicines.  

“First you need to pour in the honey to give yourself a base for steeping the herbs.  Then you add the cloves to bring down inflammation. . .”

Emil’s mind had begun to wander. 

_ Is he okay by himself?  I don’t like that I had to leave him unprotected. I hope he doesn’t wake up while I am gone.  What if he thinks I abandoned him?  He wouldn’t think that, right?  He knows I wouldn’t leave him, doesn’t he? _

The healer rapped Emil on the head.

Emil said, “Oww.” As he rubbed his head.

The healer said, “Pay attention.  This knowledge could save your life or the life of that lord of yours someday.   Stop worrying.  He will be fine at the inn by himself for a little while.  They won’t let anything happen to him.”

Emil blushed, “How did you know?”

The healer replied, “It was easy to see that your mind had wandered.  Now pay attention.  The faster you learn this, the faster you can return to him.”

Emil nodded.  He concentrated on her instructions as she showed him how to make mixtures for wound healing, pain reduction, fever reducers, and other helpful medicines. He was there a few candle marks but what he had learned was certainly worth the time.  Afterwards, he split wood for the healer as promised.  He also left a few coins on the counter on his way out.  He knew she wouldn’t let him pay her but she had done so much for them it was the least he could do. Emil walked back towards the inn with his medical kit in his hand.  He was glad to have this new knowledge because they might not be able to find a healer next time. 

_ I don’t want to even think about what would have happened if we hadn’t found a healer this time.  _

It was dinner time when he got back to the inn. He went up to their room.  Michele was still asleep.

_ Good.  He needs the rest.  I’ll go down and get our dinner.  He may want to eat when he wakes.  _

Emil went down to the kitchen and fetched their dinner.  It was some kind of stew and bread for him and more broth for Michele. 

_ I wonder if I’ll have to feed him again?  _

Emil entered their room.

Michele asked, “Emil?”

Emil responded, “Yes?”

Michele, sighing in relief, said, “You came back.”

Emil, sitting down gently on the bed, replied. “Of course I did. Do you honestly think I would abandon you?”

Michele said quietly, “I woke up earlier and you were gone, and you were gone a long time.  I thought you might have gotten tired of taking care of me and left.”

Emil thought  _ I was afraid that would happen.  I had hoped. . .  _

Emil replied, “I went to the healer’s to learn how to make some medicines.  Now get this through you thick skull, sire.  I am not ever going to abandon you.  No matter what. The only way you are getting rid of me is if death comes calling.  And even he will have a Hell of a fight on his hands if he tries to separate me from you.”

Michele’s eyes got wide. 

He asked, “Why?”

Emil sighed and replied, “You saved my life for no good reason, and more importantly you are a good man.  I want to be around you.  You treat people fairly and I have grown a bit fond of you the past couple of months.”

Michele blushed. 

Emil shook his head, and said “Now, enough of this nonsense. Let’s get you fed so you can go back to sleep.”

Michele nodded and said, “You’ll have to help me again.”

Emil nodded and helped Michele sit up.  He then brought over the broth and helped Michele eat.  After he was finished eating, Emil help Michele to the chamber pot.  Both men were blushing furiously by the time Michele was resituated in the bed.

Looking at Michele Emil thought,   _ something between us has changed.  For the good or ill, I don’t know yet. But something has changed. _

Michele, worn out from all the movement, went right back to sleep.  Emil watched his lord sleep as he finished his stew.  Once he was finished, he took their dishes back down to the kitchen.  He would need to change Michele’s bandage in a couple of hours and then he might just get some rest himself.  It had been a long day. 

 

*****

They stayed at the inn for five days.  On the sixth day, the healer finally cleared Michele for travel.  Michele paid the innkeeper the rest of their bill.

Michele said, “Thank you mistress for taking such good care of me and my man.”

The innkeeper replied, “Thou art most welcome, your lordship.  Please consider staying with us again should thee find thyself back this way again.”

Michele replied, “We will.  Thank you again.”

Emil had already loaded up the caravan and pulled it around the front of the inn. Michele walked up to the caravan and began to climb up onto to the seat. Emil stopped him. 

Emil said, “I think you should travel in the caravan.”

Michele gave Emil a look and said, “I am sure that I would benefit from some fresh air. I am riding up front. You can drive.  I’ll just ride.”

Emil said, “But. . .”

Michele replied, “But Nothing.  I am tired of being cooped up. I am riding up front.”

Emil gave in.  He couldn’t really overrule his lord if Michele was set on something. He shrugged his shoulders and helped Michele get up on the seat. 

Michele asked, “How long will it take us to get to Prague?”

Emil responded, “Probably a week and a half?”

Michele sighed then nodded and asked, “We are probably not going to get back in time for me to get to Naples before winter really sets in, are we?”

Emil replied, “Don’t lose all hope, but it looks unlikely.”

Michele said, “I wonder if Christophe will let us winter with him?”

Emil replied, “Probably.”

Emil directed the horses from the courtyard to the road.  Emil settled into his seat for what he hoped would be an uneventful day on the road. Every so often, he would take a peek at his lord to see how he was faring without being obvious about it. Later in the morning he noticed that Michele was looking a bit weary.

_ Maybe I can convince him to ride in the caravan after lunch.   _

Around noon, Emil found a shady spot along the road to stop the caravan. He got down off the seat and helped a tired looking Michele down. 

Emil asked, hopefully, “Do you want to ride in the caravan after lunch?”

Michele replied, “Hmm, yeah.”

Emil chuckled and said, “You need to take it easy.  You are better but not quite completely healed.”

Michele gave Emil a dirty look. Emil just shrugged it off and ducked inside the caravan to grab some food for lunch.  Michele picked a tree to sit under and sat down.  Once Emil had procured their food, he joined him. He handed Michele some cheese and bread.  They sat quietly while they each ate their portion.  After lunch, Michele climbed into the back of the caravan to rest while Emil guided the horses on towards Prague. That evening Emil found a good clearing for them to stop at.  He pulled into the clearing.  He unhitched the horses and fed and watered them. He then opened the caravan to check on Michele.  Michele was still sleeping.  Emil let him rest while he gathered some firewood and fixed dinner.  When dinner was ready, he woke Michele.

Michele mumbled, “What time is it?”

Emil replied, “It’s nearly full dark.  I have dinner ready and we need to change the poultice on your wound.  

Michele said, “Okay.”

He started to get up only to fall helplessly back into the bed.  Emil moved over to him and put a hand onto his shoulder.  

Emil said, “Stay put.  I’ll get our food and we can eat here.  I’ll help you. Then we will change your bandages and you can get more rest.”

Michele, his face white, nodded. Emil went outside to get the stew he had prepared.  He got a bowl for Michele and a bowl for himself and went back into the caravan.  He set his bowl on an available flat surface and sat down on the bed with Michele’s bowl.  Michele manage to leverage himself into a seated position but he let Emil feed him without protest.  Occasionally, Emil would stop and give Michele a drink from the water skin. When Michele had finished his bowl, Emil set it down and picked up his bowl and ate it.  Michele watched him eat in silence. After he finished eating, Emil helped Michele lay back down. He then gently changed the mixture and bandage on Michele’s chest.  

Emil thought  _ the wound seems to be healing and no longer looks as red or irritated as it had before. _ _ The poultice seems to be working _ . 

When he finished bandaging Michele up, Emil started to leave the caravan.

Michele said softly. “Wait.”

Emil turned around and looked inquiringly at Michele.  

Michele asked, “Stay with me until I fall asleep again?  I. . .just don’t want to be alone.”

Emil thought  _ he is going to be the death of me.  I can just see it now.  Here lies Emil, done in by the unrequited love he had for his master. He sounds so unsure.  So . . .lonely. How can I say no? _

Emil replied, “Okay.  Do you want me to sit or. . .?”

Michele said, “You could lay down with me.  Like before.  You need to rest too.”

Emil, nearly groaned but swallowed thickly instead, “Okay.  Let me go bank the fire in case I fall asleep.  We don’t want to burn the entire countryside down.”

Michele agreed.  Emil walked outside grateful for the cool night air.  It helped to settle his emotions and body a bit. He banked the fire. Then he made sure the horses were hobbled well.  He returned to the caravan.  He bolted the caravan door and hoped they would be safe for the evening. Keeping watch would be better but he couldn’t do it all as much as he wanted to.  If he wore himself out like before, well that would do neither of them any good. He took off his boots and lay down next to Michele. Michele sighed in contentment and drifted into to sleep. Emil smiled and found himself giving into sleep as well.  

********

 

The next morning 

 

Emil awoke to find himself curled around Michele.  He lay there not moving, enjoying the closeness to Michele.  He knew he could never get this close while Michele was awake.  

_ Just a few more minutes, then I will get up and pretend I don’t want this.  _

What Emil didn’t know was that Michele was also awake.  He was pretending to still be asleep so that he could also enjoy the closeness they were currently sharing. He felt a sense of Deja vu.  

Michele thought _ I wonder what he will say this time.  _

Emil leaned over Michele who had his eyes closed so that he appeared asleep. He looked at Michele’s sleeping face for a moment before he kissed him on the forehead like before.  

Emil said, “I think I am falling in love with you.”

Michele wanted to reach out for him but before he could move Emil was up and out the door.  Michele was left alone with his silent tears and his tumultuous thoughts.


	6. Prague

As they crested the hill, they could see the city spread out below them.  It was an amazing sight. Emil thought  _ it’s good to be home but is this the last time I will see this city? I’ve lived here so long and all my comrades are here. _

The thought made Emil a bit melancholy. 

_ But I made a promise and I intend to keep it no matter where he takes me or how much it hurts to be with him, and not  _ **_with_ ** _ him.  It would be worse to be apart. I don’t know how he has wormed his way into me. _

Michele broke into Emil’s thoughts, “So that’s Prague?”

Emil nodded. Michele had finally recovered enough that he had been able to resume sitting up front, but he had seemed distant since that first night they had returned to the road.

Emil wondered for the millionth time  _ what changed?  What did I do?  Did he hear me that day? How do I fix this? I can’t stand this aloofness.  _

Michele said, “We need to find an inn.  Then I would like to go to the guild and take care of our business there.  I’ll have to apply for a permit for the market as well.  Think we can do all that today?”

Michele thought  _ just keep moving.  Don’t think about what he said or how much you. . .Let’s get him free from the guild first and then we can worry about other things. _

Emil, surprised at the efficient business side of Michele, replied, “I think so?”

Michele said, “Let’s get going then.”

Emil guided the horses to the main road headed into Prague.  It took them about an hour to travel the small distance into the town.  Traffic had begun to pick up the closer to the city gates that they got.  The guards at the gate recognized Emil and immediately waved them through. Emil took Michele to the Wayward Traveler.  It was an inn that many of his clients had stayed at.  It was clean and not terribly expensive.  It was also located between his guild and the market, which made a good location for them.  He pulled the caravan to the back of the inn. Emil got down off the caravan.  The stablemaster came out to see about the new addition.

Jiri said, “Long time no see, Emil.  Where have you been?”

Emil replied, “Out on some jobs that kept me away for awhile.  I am going to be staying for week or so with my new employer here.”

Jiri replied, “Master will be glad to see you.  You always bring in the best people.  I’ll take good care of you horses and caravan.”

Emil replied, “I know you will. Thanks, Jiri.”

Emil retrieved his and Michele’s packs and followed Michele into the inn. As they entered the inn, Emil pointed to a fit looking man in the common room.  

“That is the innkeeper there.”

Michele approached the innkeeper.

“Excuse me, good sir.  But I was wondering if you had a room available.”

The innkeeper turned to look at Michele and spotted Emil.

The innkeeper said, “Emil.  It’s been awhile lad.  Are you with this merchant?”

Emil replied, “Yes, sir.  He is my new employer.  We were wondering if you would have a room we could rent for the week.”

The innkeeper thought for a moment and replied,  “We have one that should suit.  It is one of the smaller rooms but you both should fit comfortably.”

Emil nodded.

Michele asked, “Price?” 

The innkeeper replied, “Since you are with Emil and seem to be treating him properly and you are staying for a week.  Let’s say ten silver a night. That includes meals and a bath in our bathhouse when you want it.”

Michele nodded in ascent.  He reached into his pouch and pulled out 3 gold pieces and handed them to the innkeeper. 

The innkeeper called out, “Jolanda, come show Emil and his master to the empty room.”

Jolanda replied, “Yes, sir.”

She turned to the boys and said, “This way gentlemen.”

They followed her to the upper rooms of the inn. Their room was in the middle of the hallway. She opened the door for them and gestured for them to enter.  They entered the room and looked around. 

_ At least it’s clean  _ Michele thought  _ not as big as some we have stayed in but it will do. At least there is a bed and a cot. So we both have a place to sleep.  _

Emil laid their packs on the small table in the room.

Jolanda said, “The baths are downstairs out the back.  Emil can guide you there.  Meals are taken in the common room.  Hope you enjoy your stay.”

She left the boys and went back downstairs to finish her afternoon chores. 

Michele said, “Let’s get cleaned up and head over to your guild.  I’ll rest easier when you are free of them.”

Using the washcloth and basin in their room, they wiped off as much of the road dirt as they could.  They put their satchels away in the chest in the room but not before Michele took out some more money from his pack.  

_ I am glad I brought along a lot of money.  I had no idea that this trip was going to be so expensive.  After this we still have to go shopping for supplies as well.  Emil will need to be outfitted.  And we need food and other sundries as well.  We can, however, wait to do that until after I have sold my wares.  I’ll have more money then. With all that has gone on, I am glad for my hidden caches of gold.  The lockbox under the floor of the caravan is handy as is the pocket Sara sowed into my pack.  It lets me carry my money in several places to guard against theft.  Getting Emil released probably won’t be cheap.  He is a valuable asset to the guild.  I have twenty in my purse perhaps, and I have about ten more in the pack, will that be enough? I still have some silver left and the room is paid for, for several days so we should be alright. Hopefully my cloth will do well at market, that way I can afford to outfit Emil properly.   _ Michele followed Emil out of the room and down the wooden stairs to the common room.  

Emil said to the innkeeper as they walked through, “We’ll be back for dinner, Marek.”

Marek replied, “See you then.  Be careful out there.”

Emil said, “Always.”

They walked out of the front door of the inn and into the city.  There wasn’t a huge crowd of people this time of day but it was considerably more people than either of them had been used to being around.  It made them both wary and nervous. Emil lead Michele through the town towards the guildhalls.  The guildhalls were large wooden structures that were capable of holding hundreds of people at a time although normally there wasn’t nearly that many in the guildhall.  They had all been built in a centralized location in order to facilitate communication and to help people from out of town to be able to find it.  Michele would have to visit the merchants guild in order to get a permit to sell at the market. Emil lead the way into the mercenary’s guild. The inside was roughly kept with a solid long wooden table with chairs along the side of the building to the right of the entrance. The table was well worn, as to be expected of such a guild, and yet it was still functional, which was all that mattered. A young man with dark hair was currently sitting at the table.  He had leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. He turned his blue eyes towards the door when Emil and Michele walked into the guild. Upon seeing Emil, he was so shocked that he lost his tentative balance and the chair slammed backwards into the floor.

Emil rushed over to his friend, “JJ, are you alright?” 

JJ looked up at Emil stunned and said, “They told us you were dead.”

Emil helped his friend to his feet.  

JJ reached out and touched Emil as if to confirm that he was not an apparition. 

He said again, “They told us you were dead.  I mourned you. I watched Yuri fall to pieces. I . . .”

Emil replied, “By the Gods, JJ.  I am so sorry. I nearly was. If Michele here hadn’t rescued me,  and helped me recover, I wouldn’t have made it.”

JJ in a sudden fit of emotion embraced his friend. 

JJ said, “I am so glad you are okay.”

Michele felt himself get jealous of Emil’s friend.   _ I wish I was free to embrace him like that.  _

JJ released Emil and turned to Michele.  

JJ said, “Thank you for helping Emil.  He’s a good guy and I would have been loathe the lose a friend like him.”

Michele said, “Think nothing of it.  Anyone else would have done the same.”

JJ and Emil looked at each other. 

JJ asked, “Where did you find this guy?”

Emil smiled and replied, “Wandering around lost in the Swiss countryside.”

JJ just shook his head and asked, “When are you coming back to take jobs?”

Emil’s face fell as he replied, “I’m not.  We are actually here to buy out my contract.  I have pledged my service to Michele since I owe him my life. I henceforth will be retained by him.”

JJ replied, “Really?  That’s too bad, we are going to miss you around here.”

Emil said, “I’ll miss you guys, too.  Is Yuri and Mila around?  I’d like to say goodbye to them.”

JJ said, “They should be in later today.”

Emil nodded and replied, “It will be good to see them.”

JJ asked, “So what happened out there?  The job you took didn’t sound dangerous.  How did you end up in such bad shape?  You are a better fighter than that.”

Emil grimaced, “I was ambushed by the other 3 mercenaries I was working with.  We finished the job successfully but they decided they didn’t want to split the pay with me.  They stabbed me and left me for dead.  But they weren’t thorough and didn’t count on a lost merchant wandering by and helping me.”

JJ said, “We need to tell the Guildmaster.  He won’t stand for that kind of behavior.”

Emil said, “I was planning to.  I can’t let them do this to someone else.”

JJ said, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

JJ righted his chair and then sat back down at the table as Michele and Emil started walking towards the Guildmaster’s office. JJ thought for a moment and then pulled a dagger out of his boot. 

JJ said, “Wait!  Emil I have something of yours.”

Emil stopped and turned back towards JJ to see him holding his guild dagger. 

JJ said, “Those bastards brought it back as proof you were dead.  I held onto it . . .”

Emil replied softly, “Thank you.” As he took the dagger from JJ. He was glad to have it back.  It showed he had faithfully served the guild and would also show he had left the guild honorably. Emil walked back to Michele. Michele could see that Emil had tears gathering in his eyes. 

_ JJ keeping the dagger must have meant alot to him. He is really going to miss his comrades.  I almost feel bad taking him away.  But I need him.  I just can’t let him go even though it’s probably the right thing to do.  _

They walked around a corner into a hallway. They were out of sight of the guild members.  Michele saw a tear slowly make its way down Emil’s cheek. Unthinkingly, Michele wiped away the tear.  Emil shivered at the contact.

_ I can’t let him hurt like this either.  _

Michele said, “You know if you want to stay, I would release you.  And I wouldn’t think less of you for it.”

Emil looked at Michele, a ghost of a smile on his features. 

He replied, “I know.  It’s just the type of man you are, which is why I am going to pass on your generous offer, and keep my vow to you.”

Michele nodded and gestured for Emil to proceed him to the Guildmaster’s office. They continued down the hallway until they reached an impressive looking door.  It was made of thick hardwood so that it would be hard to batter through.  It had the symbol and the motto of the guild etched into it.  Emil tentatively knocked on the door. 

A booming voice said, “Enter.”

Michele and Emil entered the Guildmaster’s office.  As they entered, he looked up from the paperwork he was completing. 

He said, “Emil?  I thought you were dead.”

Emil replied, “I nearly was, sir.”

He told the Guildmaster the whole sordid story about the betrayal he experienced at the hands of his comrades and the unexpected kindness he received from Michele.  

The Guildmaster thought for a moment.  

He said, “Something will have to be done about those three.  But I’ll handle that later.  Something tells me that you didn’t bring your young lord here just to tell me that.”

Emil nodded and swallowed hard.  He couldn’t seem to get the words past his throat.

Michele stepped up beside Emil, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Michele said, “I am here to buy out his contract.”

The Guildmaster nodded and said, “Pledged yourself to his service did you?”

Emil nodded. 

The Guildmaster replied, “I would expect no less from you, Emil.  Let me get your paperwork and we can get this settled.”

The Guildmaster flipped through the current contracts until he found Emil’s. 

The Guildmaster said, “Looks like you have been with us for 5 years, Emil. That leaves 15 years of your contract left. At a gold per year, that is 15 gold to buy out your contract.”

Emil’s eyes widened.

_ I didn’t know my freedom would be so expensive.  He’ll probably decide I am not worth it and leave me here.  _

Emil started to panic inside his head.

_ Gods, Michele please don’t leave me here. I need. . .  _

Emil watched in disbelief as Michele reached into his money pouch and produced the 15 gold coins. He handed the gold to the Guildmaster. The Guildmaster raised an eyebrow and thought  _ something else must be going on here. Most merchants, noble or not, wouldn’t pay 15 gold for the services of a mercenary.  _

Michele was enjoying the stunned looks on the other men’s faces.

_ Hmm, they both thought I wouldn’t pay that much for Emil’s freedom.  _

Michele cleared his throat and said, “If we could get the paperwork sorted, I would be grateful.  I still need to visit the merchant’s guild to get a permit for the market.”

The Guildmaster replied, “Of course.” 

He pulled out a release document and also a transfer of indenture. He filled out 2 copies of each.  One would be on file at the guild and one would be in their possession.  

The Guildmaster explained to both men, “This release contract releases Emil from any responsibility to the guild.  We cannot call upon him in any way that is not voluntary from him.”

Emil nodded. Emil signed the two documents as did the Guildmaster. 

The Guildmaster continued, as he pulled out a seal and a crest medallion from the desk, “My seal makes the documents official.”

He stamped both contracts and put one in Emil’s file and handed the other to Emil. He pulled out the second document.

“Since you did not pay for your own freedom Emil, I am authorized to transfer your servitude from the guild to the one that paid you out. So you will be serving at least 15 years in Michele’s service or pay out the rest of your contract to him just like you would have to the guild.”

Michele sighed and said, “I don’t really need that documentation.”

The Guildmaster replied, “But I insist.  It’s for the reputation of this guild.”

Michele nodded. The Guildmaster filled out the document and then he and Michele signed it. The Guildmaster applied the seal and then gave one copy to Michele and put the other in Emil’s file. 

The Guildmaster asked, “Did JJ give you back your dagger?  He never did believe you were dead.”

Emil nodded.

“Let me see it for a moment.”

Emil handed the Guildmaster his dagger.  He removed the yearly crest from the hilt and put in the permanent release crest.  This would tell any guild member that Emil had been in the guild and that he had left on good terms. The Guildmaster got up from the desk.  

He said, “Well, then that’s all done.  Let’s go tell the guild about your return and about your departure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	7. Mercenary Guild

The men followed the Guildmaster out to the common room. It had taken some time to finish all the paperwork, and the afternoon had waned away. Mila and Yuri had returned in the meantime. Yuri rushed over to see Emil, joy evident in his face. Emil nearly fell as the blonde headed boy hugged him with enthusiasm.

  
“Good to see you too, Yuri.” Emil said as the boy continued to cling to him.

  
The Guildmaster’s booming voice silenced the noisy common room as he got everyone’s attention.

  
“I have an announcement to make. As you can see, Emil is not dead as reported by some of your comrades. Those so called men are no longer part of our guild and in fact I wouldn’t care if we never saw their faces again.” 

  
A couple of the assassins in the guild looked at each other and nodded. By the next morning, the daggers of all three men were waiting by the Guildmaster’s office door. Along with Emil’s share of the pay for the job.

  
The Guildmaster continued, “Unfortunately, Emil will not be staying with the guild any longer.”

  
The men made booing/hissing noises. Most of the men liked or respected Emil and many had hoped that he would be the next guildmaster.

  
“He has decided to go and serve the man who saved his life. This merchant (pointing to Michele) saved his life by getting him care when he was hurt. Had Michele not stopped to help him, he would not be here before us.”

  
The men of the guild turned their heads and really looked at Michele. They committed his face to memory. He had saved one of their own with no thought of payment or favors. Michele would never know it, but the members of the guild would look out for him and Emil whenever their paths crossed.

  
One of the men asked, “When are you leaving?”

  
Emil replied, “We are scheduled to stay here a week and then we head to Italy, Michele’s home.”

  
He felt Yuri squeeze his arm. “You are leaving, again?”

  
Yuri was often so brash and foul mouthed that it was hard to remember that he was so young and had been through so much.

  
Emil, looking down at Yuri, replied, “I have to go, Yuri. I’ll miss you and Mila, but I work for Michele now. I have to go where he goes.”

  
Yuri kicked Michele in the shin and said, “Idiot.”

  
Then the boy ran off towards a red-headed woman. Michele scowled and rubbed his shin.

  
Emil apologized, “Sorry, he is a little fond of me, I guess.”

  
Michele replied, “It’s alright. Did you want to talk to them before we leave?”

  
Emil said, “Please.”

  
Michele said, “Go ahead, then. I’ll wait for you.”

  
Emil walked over to Yuri and Mila.

  
Mila said, “So you are leaving?”

  
Emil sighed and replied, “I have to. I pledged my service to Michele. I owe him my life.”

  
Mila nodded. _I’ll miss him but I understand why he has done what he has done._

  
Yuri asked, “Why can’t you stay?”

  
Emil said, “Because I pledged my service to Michele for saving me. I have to go where he goes. Besides, he bought out my guild contract. He sort of owns me for the next fifteen years.”

  
Yuri, pouting, replied, “I still think its stupid you have to leave with that idiot.”

  
Emil smiled and replied, “Hey, that idiot saved my life. I would have died out there without him. I’ll miss you too, Yuri. I’ll try to write or something if I can.”

  
Mila nodded. Emil hugged Yuri who looked like he was about to cry. JJ had walked over as they finished their conversation. He shook hands with Emil.

  
JJ said, “We are going to miss you, man. We made a perfect team.”

  
Emil said sadly, “Yeah, we did, didn’t we.”

  
JJ, looking over at Michele, said, “Looks like your Lord is getting antsy. You’d better go.”

  
Emil said, “We’ll be here the rest of the week. I’ll try to drop by again before we leave but if I don’t see you, well then goodbye?”

  
Mila said, “Bye, Emil. You’ve been a good leader and friend.”

  
Yuri sniffled but didn’t answer.

  
JJ said, “I hope you know what you are getting into with that Lord of yours. Good luck, man.”

  
Emil looked fondly at Michele before turning to JJ and saying, “Thanks. Good luck to you three too.”

  
Emil walked back to Michele, and they walked out of the Guild Hall. At the door, Emil turned around and waved one last time to his friends.

  
_Will I ever see them again? It hurts to leave them behind but I have no choice. We’ve spent the last how many years together. We were more like family than friends. I am going to miss them._

  
Michele and Emil walked to the merchant’s guildhall. It was their last stop of the day and then they could go back to the inn.

***  
JJ, Mila and Yuri watched Emil leave with heavy hearts. They were going to miss their friend and comrade.

  
Yuri asked again, “Why can’t Emil stay?”

  
Mila turned to hug Yuri and said, “He owes Michele a life debt that he needs to repay. He has to follow Michele now.”

  
Yuri pulled back out of her embrace before mumbling,“That’s still stupid.”

  
JJ said seriously, “No, Yuri, it’s not. It’s a matter of pride which is important to Emil and part of what makes him such a good mercenary and person. Besides, if it weren’t for Michele we wouldn’t have Emil at all. He would have bled to death on that roadside.”

  
Yuri hung his head.

  
JJ thought _and I think he is rather attached to that merchant of his. I believe the feeling is mutual. I wonder if they have done anything about it, yet._

  
Yuri asked, “Well, if Emil can’t stay, then why can’t we go with him?”

  
Mila said, “Because we owe a debt to mercenary guild and we don’t have the money to buy our freedom.”

  
Yuri replied, “Oh.”

  
A look of surprise and thoughtfulness crossed JJ’s face. _Why can’t we go with them? I have the money to buy us all out. We would just need Michele to agree to it. Wonder how he would feel about taking on three more guards? I think I’ll go talk to him and see._

  
JJ said, “I just remembered something I need to attend to. I’ll be back in awhile.”

  
Mila looked at JJ curiously and said, “Okay? See you later then?”

  
JJ nodded and then he left the guildhall. Once outside the guild, he walked towards the inn that he knew that Emil frequently stayed at. He beat Emil and Michele to the inn. He took a seat in the common area and had a tankard of ale while he waited.

****  
Emil and Michele, having obtained their permit for the market and an assigned stall, headed back to the inn. It had been a long, emotional day and they both were tired. Emil entered the inn and was surprised to see JJ sitting at one of the tables in the common room.

  
Emil said, “JJ? What are you doing here?”

  
JJ downed the last of his ale and said, “I need to have a word with your Master.”

  
Michele raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

  
JJ asked, “Innkeeper, can we use the private dining room? This is a conversation I don’t want people overhearing.”

  
The innkeeper replied, “Sure, but try not to get any blood on the floor this time, eh? We had a Hell of a time getting it out last time.”

  
JJ laughed, “Hopefully, this won’t be that kind of conversation.”

  
JJ led the way to the private dining room. He let Michele enter first but he stopped Emil from entering.

  
JJ said, “Sorry, Emil. This has to be a conversation between him and me.”

  
Emil said, “But. . .”

  
JJ shook his head and said, “No. I will keep him safe, promise. And you can sit at that table right outside.”

  
Emil growled but did what JJ asked.

  
_Protective much, Emil? I wonder if it ever gets on Michele’s nerves?_

  
JJ and Michele sat down at one of the tables in the dining room.

  
Michele asked, “What’s this all about?”

  
JJ said, “I wondered if you might be interested in hiring a larger permanent force?”

  
Michele lifted an eyebrow and gestured for JJ to continue.

  
JJ leaned back in his chair and said, “Mila, Yuri and I would prefer to stay with Emil. We function well together. Mila and Yuri have been through a lot and our group has been a source of safety and stability for them. I’d hate to see that broken up.”

  
Michele thought for a moment then said, “I could use a more permanent force. But first I need to know the background of you three. I need to know who I am taking responsibility for.”

  
JJ asked “What do you mean?”

  
Michele replied, “Don’t take me for an idiot, JJ. You are no ordinary mercenary.”

  
JJ said, “You figured it out, huh? You are more observant that I originally took you for. Alright, I’ll tell you my secret. I am a prince of Monaco.”

  
Michele exclaimed, “What?!”

  
JJ said, “It’s not like I am the crown prince or anything.”

  
Michele, “But. . .”

  
JJ said, “I got bored playing the noble and my parents allowed me the freedom to make my own way.”

  
Michele said, “Hmm.”

  
JJ said, “Please don’t tell the others. I don’t want them to know. They would treat me different, and I enjoy the relationship I have with them now.”

  
Michele replied, “Okay. And Mila and Yuri?”

  
JJ said, “Villagers from a village destroyed by raiders. Mila survived being assaulted and Yuri saw too much hiding beneath the floor of his home.”

  
Michele nodded and said, “I think I could handle hiring you guys, but I can’t afford to buy your contracts. I could barely afford Emil’s and I still need to buy supplies and equipment.”

  
JJ said, “No worries. I can handle that part.”

  
Michele raised his eyebrow again.  
JJ laughed and said, “One, we’ve been in the guild longer than Emil and two, Mom sends me money that I don’t usually use.”

  
Michele nodded and said, “We leave in a week, with or without you.

  
JJ said, “Understood. We will be ready by then.”

  
They spent a few moments talking about what would be expected of the mercenaries and their pay. Once the details were ironed out, both men stood and shook hands on the deal.

  
JJ said, “Now, let’s get you back to Emil before that boy has an heart attack.”

  
Michele chuckled and commented, “He is a little overprotective.”

  
They exited the room and found Emil sullenly watching the door for their return.

  
Emil asked, “What was all that about?”

  
Michele asked, “How would you like a little help guarding the caravan on the return trip?”

  
Emil whipped his head around to look at JJ, his eyes widening.

  
Emil asked, “Do you mean?”

  
Michele replied, “JJ has offered the use of his and your other teammates services for the undefined future. I have agreed to take them on as part of my permanent caravan guard.”

  
JJ added, “That means we will be coming with you to Naples.”

  
Emil asked, “But the guild, how?”

  
JJ said, “Let me worry about that. I’ll get it all taken care of so that we are free and clear by the time Michele is ready to depart Prague. You really didn’t think you could get rid of us that easy, did you?”

  
Emil smiled and hugged JJ and said, “I am really glad you are coming with us. There is no one I would rather have guarding mine and Michele’s back.”

  
JJ smiled and said, “I had hoped you would feel that way.”

  
Emil asked, “Can you stay for dinner?”

JJ replied, “I shouldn’t. I have lots of things to get done before we are ready to leave Prague. The most important of which is to tell Mila and Yuri about our new employer.”

  
Emil sadly nodded.

  
JJ said, “Hey, don’t be like that. We are coming with you. It’s not like I am leaving forever, I’ll see if you in a week if not sooner.”

  
Emil nodded again.

  
JJ continued, “Besides, I am sure you and Michele have plenty to do and talk about without me.”

  
Michele nodded and shook JJ’s hand again.

  
Michele said, “We’ll see you three in a week, then.”

  
JJ nodded and then took his leave. Emil watched him walk out of the inn.

  
Michele said, “That was interesting. They must really like you, if they are all willing to uproot their lives to follow you.”

  
Emil looked shocked. _I hadn’t thought of it like that. I was just happy that my crew, my friends, were coming with me._

  
Emil replied, “They have been like a family to me ever since I entered the guild. They were all there before me.”

  
Michele nodded and said, “Should we get some dinner? And then perhaps retire early? Tomorrow will be a long day at the market.”

  
Emil nodded. They sat down at one of the empty tables in the now busy common room. One of the tavern girls brought them their supper and an ale. They ate in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.


	8. At the Market

When Emil woke up the next morning, he could hear Michele already moving around getting dressed for the day. He purposely laid there with his back turned until Michele was dressed.

_ I can’t take much more of this.  Why does he have to be so damned pretty? What did he and JJ really talk about last night? Does he not think I am enough? Why do I care so much? _

Michele asked, “Are you awake, Emil?  We need to get to the market early to set up my stall.  I only have a two day permit.”

Emil, still mired in his thoughts, grunted as he lifted himself from the cot. Michele raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

_ Wonder what’s wrong with  _ **_him_ ** _ this morning?  _

Once they were both ready, they grabbed a quick breakfast downstairs.  Jiri was ready with the horses and caravan by the time they finished breakfast.  Emil drove the caravan to Michele’s spot in the market. His spot was near the other cloth merchants.

Michele commented, “Doesn’t look like we have a lot of competition.”

Emil replied, “Most of the foreign traders are already gone.  It’s too near winter for them to chance staying. And not a lot of cloth is made locally.”

Michele nodded, “Lucky for us then, we should get a good price for my stock.”

They set up the booth and waited for customers to arrive.  Once a few of the women of Prague had discovered Michele’s silks, it didn’t take long for them to be overrun.  Emil stood amazed at Michele’s ability to handle the customers even when a bidding war started over a bolt of high quality red silk.  By early afternoon, Michele had sold all his stock.

Michele commented, “We did a lot better than I hoped.  I should be able to buy all the supplies we need and have a bit left over.”

Emil nodded.

Michele said, “Help me put everything away and we can start our shopping this afternoon.”

Emil nodded and helped break down Michele’s stall.  Once they put everything back in the caravan, Emil drove it back to the inn.  He handed the reins off to Jiri. 

As Emil and Michele walked back towards the market, Emil asked, “Where are we going?”

Michele replied,  “I don’t think we can purchase all our supplies in one afternoon, but we can make a good start of it. Let’s go to the swordsmith first.  I will feel better when you have a good sword to defend us with.”

Emil said, “You don’t have to. . . ”

Michele said, “It benefits us both for you to have a good sword.  Now come on and let’s get this done.”

Emil sighed and said, “Alright.”

Emil led the way the the smithing district.  Michele heard the clanging of the smiths at work as they walked up to the shop.  

Emil pointed to the smithy, “They make the swords here and sell them in there.”

They walked into a building adjacent to the smithy that Emil had indicated.  Inside there were plenty of swords and daggers on display. Emil walked over to the swords.  He carefully looked over the merchandise that was available. He stopped to look at a broadsword. It was beautifully crafted.  

_ It’s lovely but its too heavy for me.   _

Next to it was a couple of short swords. 

_ And those over there are too short.  They would work as a second sword, but I would rather have a good dagger than a second sword. _

Michele just watched as Emil looked through the merchandise.  He knew nothing about weaponry. He was just along to pay the bill. 

Michele thought  _ I trust his judgement on what we need.  _

The next sword that Emil looked at had promise.  Emil picked up the blade. It wasn’t too heavy and it had a nice balance to it.  It wasn’t a fancy sword, but it would do for a mercenary such as him. As he moved the sword around, it felt more like an extension of his arm rather than a tool he was holding.  Emil set that one aside and continued considering the merchandise. He picked up a few others but none suited him as well as the first one he had picked up. 

Michele asked, “Find the one you want?”

Emil nodded and said, “But I want to get a dagger for me and a couple for you, too.  If that’s okay?”

Michele nodded.

_ How much money is he going to let me spend? He trusts me too much.  _

Emil looked at the daggers on display.  He immediately picked up a pair of throwing daggers.

_ We will have to teach him, but these might be a useful tool for him. Yuri is a master at it.  If he can keep his temper, he could teach Michele.  _

He also picked out two daggers that were exactly what he was looking for.  They weren’t ornate but functional. They could easily be concealed but were stout enough to block a sword for a moment or two while another weapon could be obtained.  He also picked out scabbard for his sword and and one to hold the throwing daggers. The merchant looked at him suspiciously as he brought the mechanise up front. Michele walked up to the merchant as well.  

Michele asked, “How much?”

The merchant replied, “23 gold, sir.”

Michele looked at Emil who winced at the price but didn’t indicate that it was inflated.  

Michele asked, “How about 20 gold?”

The merchant looked at the items and said, “The best I can do is 21 gold and 10 silvers.”

MIchele nodded in agreement at the price.  He pulled the money out of his belt and handed it to the merchant.  

The merchant said, “Thank you, sir.”

The men put their new scabbards on their belts and put away their new weaponry before leaving the shop.  They both slipped their new daggers into their boots. When they walked out of the shop, it was already early evening. 

Michele said, “Shall we go back to the inn and have dinner and maybe an ale or two?  We can come back to the market in the morning to get everything else we are going to need.”

Emil nodded.

They walked in silence back to the inn.

Emil thought  _  I can’t believe he is spending this kind of money on me.  He didn’t even balk at what I asked for. It would have taken me years to earn enough to get a sword like this.  Who is this guy and why me? _

They went up to their room when they reached the inn.  Emil left his extra sword in the room and they cleaned up a bit before wandering down to the common room for dinner.  After dinner, they went to bed early so they could get an early start to their shopping the next day. 

****

Michele woke early the next morning.  The sun was just starting to kiss the horizon.  The early morning light illuminated the room enough that Michele could just barely see Emil still asleep on his cot.  Michele laid there for a moment watching Emil sleep.

_ He looks so peaceful like this.  Who would think that he was a deadly mercenary.  How long. . . how long will I get to keep him? Will he tire of me like everyone else? _

Michele sighed and began to get ready for the day.  When he was dressed, he leaned over Emil to wake him.  

“Emil.” he said as he shook the boy.

Emil sighed at the sound of his new master’s voice but didn’t awaken. 

“Emil.” Michele said a second time and he shook the man a bit harder.

Emil shot up from his bed and before Michele knew it he had a knife at his throat.

“Wait, Emil, it’s me. Relax.” Michele said. 

Emil, now awake enough to realize what he had done, put the knife away sheepishly.

He reached out to steady Michele who nearly fell to the floor in relief. The touch seemed to burn through Michele’s nerve endings.  He breathed in heavily like there wasn’t enough air. 

Emil, horrified that he had pulled a knife on Michele,  stuttered, “I’m. . .I’m sorry. Guess I am a bit wound up?”

Michele, finding his feet again, said, “It’s. . . it’s alright.  I’ll find a gentler way to wake you next time. Perhaps a kiss?”

Emil thought  _ He’s joking, right? Gods, that would be a great way to wake up everyday. I can’t even hope for that, can I? _

Emil’s heart stopped for a moment.  A blush creeped up his face. 

Michele, concerned at Emil’s silence,  asked, “Are you okay? I was kidding.”

_ Sort of.  _

Emil shook his head and replied, “No, I am fine.  Give me a minute to get ready and then we can go to the market and finish our supply gathering.”

Michele thought  _ He avoided the topic all together.  Wonder what that means. Is he embarrassed at the thought?  Would he like it? Or is he disgusted? I wish I could read him better.  _

Michele heaved out a tired sigh that was loud enough that a shirtless Emil looked over at him.  Emil raised his eyebrow in question. Michele shook his head. Emil shrugged and finished getting ready for the day. 

When he was ready and armed, they went downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast.  Then, they headed out to the market.

Michele looked over at Emil and said, “Clothes, first I think.  We need to get you something that fits.”

Emil said, “What I have is fine.”

Michele said, “Nope. Clothes first.  Let’s go.”

Emil sighed.

_ Looks like this is going to be a long day.  _

Instead of the general market where they could get lower quality or used clothing, Michele took Emil to a clothier.  

Emil stopped in the street and said, “Wait, this is too expensive.”

Michele said, “Are you going to fight me on everything today? Just go in there.”

Emil relunctly entered the shop.  Once they were inside, Michele talked to the head tailor. He ordered a shirt for himself to replace the one that now had a stab hole in it.  He also ordered a set of fine clothes for Emil. This clothier also had some pre-made clothing that would be fitting for Emil as everyday wear. 

Emil grumbled, as he was measured, “Why are you spending this kind of money on me?”

Michele replied, “Because if I go to court, I need you have clothes that will allow you to go with me.”

Emil raised his eyebrows at Michele’s forethought and stopped complaining. 

The tailor said their order would be ready in two days. Michele paid the man and they bundled up Emil’s new everyday clothes (2 shirts, 2 pants, underclothes, and stockings) to take with them.

“Boots, next.” Michele said.

Emil said, “My boots are fine.  No need to spend money on that.”

Michele looked at Emil and said, “Everything, huh?  This is going to be a long day.”

Emil sighed, “If we must, then I know a good cobbler.” 

Michele nodded and followed Emil through the streets. He went into a smaller shop near the leather working section of town.  

The cobbler looked up when the men entered. 

“Emil, long time since I have seen you.  How are the boots holding up.”

Emil said, “Good, sir.  But my new employer here thinks I need a new pair.”

The cobbler chuckled at the two men. 

The cobbler asked Michele, “What did you have in mind, sir?”

Michele replied, “If it is possible before we are scheduled to leave, I would like to get three pairs.”

Emil nearly fainted.  

_ Three pairs of shoes? I saved forever to get my current pair! _

The cobbler said, “I have enough apprentices that it is possible.”

Michele smiled, “Then I would like two pair for Emil.  One sturdy pair like he currently has and one dress pair for finer clothes.”

The cobbler nodded and showed Michele some leather samples.  

Once he had picked out leather for Emil’s footwear to his satisfaction, Michele said, “And I would like a sturdy and warm pair for myself.”  

He picked out leather for his shoes and then the cobbler traced both of their feet and took other measurements to make the shoes.  

The cobbler said, “I will have these ready by the end of the week.”

Michele said, “Thank you, sir.”

Michele and Emil left the shop.  

Emil said, “Three pairs of shoes?  Are you crazy?”

Michele, looking at Emil, said, “No?  We need them? I need a pair of warmer shoes for the climate and you need dress shoes.  Besides, shoes are important for a mercenary, or so I am told.”

Not able to fault Michele’s reasoning, Emil just shook his head and sighed.  

Next they walked through stalls of the market looking for a few things they needed.  Emil had lost all his traveling gear so they bought a bedroll and blanket for Emil as well as a small pouch.  As they passed a jeweler, Michele stopped to take a look. He found a lovely necklace he thought Sara would like so he bought it for her. 

Emil asked, “Who is the necklace for?”

Michele said, “My sister.”

Emil said, “Oh.”

_ Least its not a wife or girlfriend. _

Emil didn’t see the other piece of jewelry that Michele purchased and quickly hid in his pouch. 

They next wandered down to the grocers section of the market. Michele purchased the necessary supplies needed to feed them and the other three mercenaries on the trip home, and arranged to have those delivered to the inn.  He also replenished his supply of coffee, purchasing enough that he would be able to share with Emil. Emil just shook his head at the extravagance. 

_ Why does he insist on doing things like that for me?  He is going to give me the wrong idea if he is not careful.  _

Next, Michele lead Emil to the armorer.  

Emil, exasperated, asked, “What are we getting here?”

Michele said, “Chainmail shirt?”

Emil said, “Really?”

Michele said, “I think it would help, if you would wear it.  I can’t have you getting run through, now can I? That would be bad for my investment.”

_ Plus, it would kill me.  _

Emil sighed again and said, “I can’t win, can I?  I’ll only wear one if you will.”

Michele raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

Emil thought  _ My heart nearly stopped when I saw that blade in your chest.  If a chainmail shirt can help keep that from happening again, I’ll happily wear one if you will.  _

Michele spoke to the armorer and haggled down the price of the shirts until they were reasonable.  He happened to have some already made that would fit the men. They tried them on to make sure they wouldn’t limit their movement.  Satisfied with the shirts, Michele paid the 75 gold that he had haggled the armorer down to.

Emil thought  _ I have never even seen 75 gold and he spends it like it doesn’t matter. _

The armorer would send the shirts to the inn via one of his apprentices so the men wouldn’t have to carry them around.  As they were leaving the market, Michele spotted the horse selling arena.

Emil quickly said, “Gods be damned, Michele.  I don’t need a horse.”

Michele waved Emil off and said, “I just want to look.  I breed horses at home and sell them. They might have a bloodline that would be useful for me.”

Michele looked around at the horses with a breeder’s eye.  He spotted a bay colored horse that got his attention. His master was showing him off.  He had been bred to be a war horse. He had the strength to carry an armed man but agility and speed as well. Michele was intrigued.  Emil shook his head as he watched Michele talk to the horse’s master. 

When he returned, Emil said, “You bought that horse, didn’t you?”

Michele said, “I did. Technically it’s a warhorse for you to ride. But I am going to bred it with some of my stock and train some like it to sell in Italy.”

Emil nodded.  They went back to the leather workers and bought the necessary gear for a horse.  

As the sun was setting, Michele said, “I believe that is all we need.  It’s nearly all my money anyways.”

Emil laughed and said, “Good.  We can go back to the inn now, I am famished and tired.”

They headed back to the inn.  

When they walked in, the innkeeper asked, “Successful trip?”

Michele nodded.  

The innkeeper asked, “You’ll be wanting dinner, then?”

Michele said, “Yes, in a moment.  I want to go wash up, first.”

The innkeeper nodded.  The two boys went back upstairs and stowed away their purchases.  Michele wiped the grime off his face and arms. When Emil was ready, they headed back downstairs to eat their dinner.  Michele thought  _ Today was a successful and productive day. We will be ready to leave by the end of the week.   _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come and chat with me on tumblr @auronevardell. I am also posting weekly updates on all the fics I am currently writing. I usually post it on Mondays.


	9. Bad Start

Emil and Michele sat in the common room of the inn.  They were scheduled to leave on the morrow. All their purchases had been delivered and stored in the caravan.  Michele’s new horse was stabled next to the caravan horses and they had coordinated with JJ so that the others would meet them at dawn in courtyard of the inn.  Emil had terminated his apartment lease and sold or packed his belongings. All stood in the ready. They sat eating their dinner in a satisfied silence. 

After dinner, they got a second mug of ale and were having a good conversation when Davidek happened. When the young man entered the common room, he was looking for a client for the evening.  He knew quite a few of the mercenaries. Emil spotted the male when he entered the common room. 

_ Please don’t come over here.  Michele. . .  _

Davidek looked around the room scouting out possible partners for the evening.  His eyes landed on one of his favorites. Emil had never been a client per se but he was always a good time. They had been roommates when they had first entered the city.  He walked over to the table where Emil and Michele sat. Davidek slid onto the bench next to Emil. Michele’s eyes got wide when the young male sat down next to Emil. Michele considered the interloper.  His slim frame was dressed effinimintely. His brown hair was brushed back and his blue eyes were sparkling as he considered the two men before him. It was immediately obvious to Michele how he made his living.  

Davidek asked, “Emil, long time no see.  Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Emil sighed.

_ There is no good way out of this, is there?   _

He looked up and met Michele’s pretty violet eyes.  They seem to be pleading with Emil.

Emil said, “Michele this is . . . my friend, Davidek.  Davidek, this is my employer, Michele.”

Davidek said, “Your employer, huh?”

Emil gritted out, “Yes, my employer.”

Davidek laughed.

_ He may be his employer, but there is something else going on between them.  Think I will stir this up a bit.  _

Michele frowned as Davidek put his arm around Emil.  

Davidek asked, “Do you think your  _ employer _ can do without you this evening?  Care to come have some fun with me?”

_ So that is what he likes.  He likes guys! But. . . I am nothing like that boy. . . If that is his type. . . then. . . _

Michele, frowning, got up from his seat.  He left a couple of coppers on the table for the ales that they hadn’t finished drinking.  

He said, “Do whatever you want.  I am going upstairs.”

He left Emil sitting at the table, mouth hung open in shock.  He watched Michele retreat upstairs. 

_ This is the first time he has left me behind.  _

Emil turned to Davidek.  Scowling, he said, “Why did you have to go and do that?”

Davidek, innocently, replied, “What?  I merely asked a friend out for the evening.”

Emil growled, “You know what.”

Emil picked up his ale and downed the rest of it.  It didn’t help. He slammed the tankard back down on the table. 

_ Shit.  How am I going to fix this?  We were starting to get somewhere too. _

Emil said, “You know I am not going anywhere with you, right?”

Davidek said, “I knew that before I asked.  I saw the way you were looking at your _ employer. _ ”

Emil asked, “Then why?”

Davidek said, “I wanted to see what he would do.”

Emil just put his head in hands and mumbled, “Why do you have to be this way, Davidek?”

Davidek laughed.  

Emil said, “I am leaving Prague.”

Davidek replied, “And?  You are always leaving Prague.”

Emil lifted his head and said, “No, I mean for good this time.  I promised my service to Michele. . .”

Davidek said, “I bet you did.”

Emil sighed and continued, “He saved my life.  I owe it to him and he is from Italy. I am going back there with him.  I may never return.”

Davidek stopped laughing and said, “Oh.”

Emil smiled sadly, “I am glad I got to tell you, but I wish you had handled Michele better.  He’s going to think that I have been purchasing your services.”

Davidek kissed Emil on the cheek and said, “You are the only man I never charged.  I am really glad to call you my friend. But you had better chase that man of yours now or he may never forgive you.  Good luck and travel safe.”

Emil hugged Davidek and replied, “Thank you, my friend.  May the Gods watch over you too.”

Emil released Davidek and ran upstairs to talk to Michele. Davidek watched him leave.  When he disappeared to the upper floors, Davidek left the inn. Once he was outside, he let the tears roll down his face.  

_ Emil is leaving.  He is the only man I have ever loved.  And I will never see him again.  _

****

Emil entered the room just a few moments after Michele had stomped through the entrance. 

Michele, turning to look at Emil, said, “Aren’t you going to go spend time with your  _ friend?” _

Emil sighed, “He is my friend but not in the way you mean.  We were roommates when I first came to Prague. We just ended up in different professions.”

Michele, laughed hollowly, and said, “Indeed, you definitely did.”

Emil reached out to touch Michele, but Michele backed away from him. 

_ What is wrong with him?  Why is he so mad? Could he be. . . jealous? _

Emil said, “Michele. . . I. . .”

Michele shook his head and said, “Let’s just go to bed.  We have an early start in the morning.” 

Emil nodded and both of the men went to their beds, but neither got any rest.

****

Michele was quiet as the two of them pack their things and got ready for the trip back to Italy.  

Emil thought  _ this is bad.  He usually talks to me in the mornings. I kind of miss it.  _

Emil asked, “Are you alright, Michele?”

Michele replied, “I’m fine.  Why?”

_ I know better than to fall into that trap.  _

Emil said, “No reason. Just checking.  We are supposed to meet the others soon.  Are you about ready?”

Michele didn’t reply but he nodded. Emil sighed.

_ How in the Hell do I fix this? I’m not even sure what to say or what to apologize for. _

Both men picked up their bags and went to the stables.  JJ and the rest of the mercenaries were standing by the caravan ready to go.  JJ was standing by a horse that Emil didn’t recognize.

Emil asked, “Where did you get the horse?”

JJ replied, “She’s mine.  I’ve had her stabled in town for awhile.  Usually took her out for a ride a couple of days a week.”

Emil’s horse had been saddled for Mila and Yuri to ride. Emil was going to continue his vigil as the caravan driver for Michele. He looked over at Michele who scowled back at him before turning to speak with the stablemaster. 

Looking at Michele, JJ asked, “What did you do?”

Emil sighed and said, “Nothing!”

JJ chuckled, “You did something.  Your lord looks displeased with you.”

Emil scrubbed his hand down his face and said, “Davidek came to the tavern last night and teased him. He hasn’t really spoken to me since.”

JJ replied, “Hmm.  That’s going to be a hard road to come back on.”

Emil said, “What, why?”

JJ touched Emil on the shoulder, maneuvering him away from the rest of their group.

When they were far enough away, JJ said, “You do know that your lord likes you, right?”

Emil replied, “He must to let me go back with him. He wouldn’t do that if he disliked me.”

JJ sighed, “No. No. He likes you, as in romantically.”

Emil replied, “What? You’re kidding me, right? There is no way that someone like him would . . .”

JJ interrupted, “Emil, he does.  It’s written all over his face when he looks at you, especially if he thinks no one is looking.  It’s also evident by the way he treats you. If that man is not in love with you, I’ll eat my saddle.”

Emil asked, “Then what?”

JJ replied, “If he thinks Davidek was your lover, then he is thinking one of two things.”

Emil said, “Okay.”

JJ continued, “Either, he thinks Davidek is the type of guy you like so you can’t possibly like him that way.”

Emil sputtered, “But. . .”

JJ shook his head and said, “Or he is flat out jealous. Or maybe a little of both. Either way you’ve got to make up with him or you’ll lose the best thing you’ve ever had. I know you like him too.  You need to fix this.”

Emil, defeated, asked, “How?”

JJ said, “I’m not sure but we’ll think of something.  Just don’t piss him off anymore today, okay. I like the idea of steady employment.”

Emil nodded.  He looked at Michele and thought  _ today is going to be a very long day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading come take YOI with me on tumblr @auronevardell.


	10. On the Road to Christophe's

It did turn out to be a long day.  Michele ignored Emil at every opportunity.  He didn’t even talk to him on the road.

_ I miss the banter.  How mad is he? What can I do to fix this?  _

The party stopped for lunch when the sun was noon high.  Mila got out the rations and handed them out to each of the men.  She picked a shade tree to sit under, and Yuri joined her. Emil sat down under the tree next to them.  Michele sat down on the other side of Mila and Yuri as far away from Emil as he could get. JJ sat down next to a frowning Emil.  

JJ said, “So he is really mad, huh?”

Emil said, “Seems that way.  He didn’t talk to me all morning.”

JJ asked, “Is that unusual?”

Emil said, “Yeah, kind of.  On the way here, we had a constant banter between us.  Nothing serious, but just something to pass the time, you know.”

JJ nodded and asked, “Have you thought about apologizing?”

Emil said, “For what?  I didn’t do anything.”

JJ shrugged and said, “It was just suggestion.”

Emil sighed and finished his lunch. After lunch, he checked the horses and the wagon to make sure they were fit for travel for the rest of the day. The afternoon went much like the morning.  Michele thought  _ How could he. . . what am I doing?  I should send them all home when we reach Christophe’s.  This is not going to work. I can’t. . . I want too much.  _

Emil watched Michele out of the corner of his eye while he drove.  He recognized the look on Michele’s face. It was the one that indicated he was thinking something that Emil wasn’t going to like. 

_ Wonder what he is thinking?  Should I apologize? When is he going to let it go?  Will he let it go? What if he sends me back to Prague for this?  I couldn’t. . . no, it’s not an option. Why the fuck is he so stubborn? _

As twilight descend, JJ said, “We should probably make camp soon.”

Emil nodded and said, “We’ll stop at the first good spot we see. If that is okay with  _ My Lord _ .”

Michele replied, “Stop wherever you want.”

_ Hell, it’s been weeks since he called me that. I’m fucking this up aren’t I.  _

Emil sighed and nodded at JJ.  JJ rode ahead to find a good spot for the night. He was gone about a half a candlemark when he returned to the group.

JJ said, “I found a good place up ahead.  It’s sheltered, but has good visibility. So we will be able to see anyone approaching.  It also has a water source nearby.”

Emil asked, “How far?”

JJ said, “Not terribly.  We should reach it before dark.”

Emil said, “Sounds like a good place to stop.  Lead us there?”

JJ nodded and took point on the group.  It didn’t take them long to reach the place that JJ had found. 

Emil thought   _ JJ did a good job.  This is an excellent spot.  Comfortable, but defensible. And the best part is, since they are here I don’t have to keep watch all night.  I wonder if I’ll have to camp out with the others or if he’ll let me into the caravan.  _

When they pulled the caravan into the spot, everyone set about getting the camp ready.  Michele helped Mila and Yuri get dinner together. Mila sent Yuri after water for cooking while she and Michele looked for kindling.  JJ and Emil saw to the horses, making sure they got adequate food and water. They wiped them all down and brushed them. Once they were done with the horses they went back towards the main part of the camp to find that the others had gotten dinner started.  JJ was surprised to see that Michele was helping to prepare the meal.

JJ thought  _ huh, he is actually helping?  I have never seen a noble do that before.  He is a very interesting man. I think I am going to be really glad that I signed on for this.  Now all we need is to get him and Emil over this spat. They like each other too much to let this kill the relationship, but I get the feeling if we don’t repair it that Michele will try to send us home.  He seems like the type. And this seems like a job that we want to keep.  _

When the stew was ready, they all sat down around the fire to eat.  JJ sat down next to Michele. 

JJ said, “Thanks for helping out.  Tasks go so much faster when there are extra hands.”

Michele replied, “I don’t believe in letting people do work for me when I can help.”

JJ nodded and said, “You are an unusual man.”

Michele chuckled and said, “Look who’s talking.”

JJ smiled and said, “Indeed.”

Emil looked up when he heard Michele laugh.  He looked daggers at JJ.

_ How did he. . . am I being replaced? _

JJ looked back at Emil with an eyebrow raised.

_ Don’t get your underclothes in a bunch, man.  I am just trying to help you out here. Besides, as cute as he is, I just don’t swing that way. _

Emil finished his food and said, “I am going to walk the perimeter.  When I get back, we can decided the guard shifts.”

The mercenaries all nodded easily, letting Emil take point as their leader like he had so many times before. 

As soon as Emil was out of earshot, JJ turned to Michele and said, “He really likes you, you know.  It’s killing him that you are mad at him. He’s a good guy. Cut him a break?”

Michele turned to JJ and said, “What?”

JJ said, “That boy is so gone on you that’s it sad.  I have never seen him take to someone like he has taken to you.  He doesn’t know what to do to fix whatever he broke and it’s killing him. Please don’t hurt him anymore, alright.  I don’t really want to deal with the aftermath if it’s all the same to you.”

Michele just looked stunned.  

He shook his head and stuttered, “What. . . I. . .  _ What? _ ”

JJ laughed and said, “Emil is in love with you, you idiot. He has looked like a kicked puppy all day today. And all he has done is whine about how you won’t talk to him.  I can’t stand it. Forgive him or tell him how to make amends, but don’t torture him anymore.”

Michele said, “He what?”

JJ said, “I know you aren't this slow, Michele.  Emil. . . is. . . in. . . love. . . with. . .you.  He is just waiting for you to make a move because he thinks a lord like yourself couldn’t possibly be interested in a low birth mercenary like him.”

Michele stuttered, “Ah. . .uh. . . what? But. . . I. . .”

JJ chuckled, “I heard about Davidek.  They really were just friends. Promise.  They did room together when they first got to the city before they each had enough money to get their own place.”

Michele blushed, “Oh.”

_ Is it really true? Does he really like me? Nah. . . that can’t be true, can it?  Either way I should probably forgive him. I don’t really want to lose his friendship at least, right?  I don’t really want to send him home, unless he wants to go.  _

Emil returned from walking the parameter.  

Emil asked, “How do you want to split the watch tonight?”

JJ replied, “We can handle tonight’s shift, Emil.”

Emil said, “That’s not. . . ”

JJ, his eyes cutting towards Michele, said, “I think there is another situation you need to handle.”

Emil said, “I don’t. . . ”

JJ shook his head and said, “No.  Talk to him dammit. You both are driving me crazy.”

JJ walked away from Emil and over to Mila. Emil watched as he discussed something with her.  She and Yuri nodded. 

_ I guess they split up the shifts without me.  Now all I  _ **_can_ ** _ do is deal with Michele.  Wonder if he will even talk to me.  _

Emil hesitantly walked up to Michele, who still sitting around the fire. He had gotten caught up in thinking about what JJ has said.   Michele looked up when he heard someone approach. When he saw it was Emil, Michele swallowed hard. 

_ It’s easier to be mad than to try and make up. _

He said, “Emil?”

Emil asked, “Can we talk?  I can’t stand this silent treatment anymore.”

Michele nodded and asked, “Want to talk in the caravan?”

Emil nodded and said, “That would be good.”

Michele asked, “Help me clean up the dishes first?”

Emil nodded, grateful for the reprieve.  JJ looked over at them silently working together as they cleaned up the dinner dishes. 

He sighed and thought  _ Well, at least it’s a start.  What is wrong with those two. Everyone but them can see how crazy they are for one another.  _

JJ watched as they finished the dishes and put them away.  Michele walked over to the caravan and opened the door. He entered the caravan and waited for Emil to join him. 

JJ thought  _ Well, that’s even better.  _

Emil followed Michele into the caravan and started to panic. He shut the door behind him. 

_ Is he going to dismiss me?  He can’t really, can he? I owe him so much now, right?  He can’t make me leave, can he? What if he does? I can’t. . . how will I. . . damn.  What if JJ is wrong? _

Michele sat down on the bed. 

Emil said, “Michele. . . I.”

At the same time Michele said, “Emil, I. . .”   
Both men stopped talking and looked at each other.  Blushes slowly creeped up their skin, not that either noticed.

Emil said, “Go ahead, my lord.”

Michele said, “Oh. . . Fuck, Emil.  Don’t start with that my lord shit, again.  I know I’ve been an ass today. I was just surprised yesterday.”

Emil shyly asked, “Does it bother you that I. . . like men?”

Michele, surprised, said, “What? No.”

Emil said, “Then what?”

Michele said, “I. . .”

Michele leaned up and kissed Emil. Emil groaned at the feel of Michele’s lips against his own. He slipped his hands into Michele’s hair. When Michele pulled back for a breath, Emil followed him and returned the kiss. Emil pulled Michele up off the bed and against him. Heat seared down the line of his body where Michele’s body created contact. Michele moaned into Emil’s mouth.  Suddenly, Emil remembered where he was and who he was with. He drew back from the kiss. 

Emil said, “Sorry.”

He strode out of the caravan, leaving Michele standing alone and confused.

Michele thought  _ What the . . . he enjoyed it, right?  Why did he leave? Was JJ wrong? _

Michele jumped at the slamming of the door. He looked sadly at the closed door.

_ What now? _

****

JJ saw Emil sprint out of the caravan shutting the door behind him. 

JJ asked, “What happened?”

Emil said, “He kissed me!”

JJ, raising his eyebrows, asked, “How is that a bad thing?”

Emil sputtered, “He’s. . . Michele. . . a. . . lord. . . we. . . can’t.”

JJ asked, “Why not?”

Emil just looked at JJ like he had lost his mind. 

JJ asked, “Who is going care? No one in this camp.”

Emil said, “But we get back to his society?”

JJ asked, “You don’t think other lords have companions?”

That stopped Emil for a moment. 

He said, “I never thought about it. You never hear about that kind of thing.”

JJ sighed, “That’s because the nobility are good at being discrete.  If no one else sees it, then it doesn’t exist. They are masters of hiding stuff, relationships included.”

Emil said, “Oh.”

JJ threw up his hands and said, “I’ve been trying to help you out, man.  And all you are doing is making it more difficult. Michele likes you. Let him.  You can literally stay with him your entire life and no one will blink an eye because you are his personal bodyguard.  Or he could train you to be a valet too and you would be allowed to follow him anywhere. No one would think anything about it. It’s a damn near perfect setup.  Even if he has to take a wife for appearances sake, it’s likely she will have her own “companion” as well.”

Emil sat down on the log he was standing next to and said, “I never thought. . . I didn’t. . .”

JJ said softly, “I know.”

Emil looked up at JJ and asked, “What do I. . . How can I. . .”

JJ said, “I don’t know.  He is going to be more skittish now that you have essentially rejected him, you’ve hurt him. But we will think of something.  We’ll fix this somehow.”

Emil asked, “Promise?”

JJ nodded, “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come hang out with me on tumblr @auronevardell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
